Ghost of the Past
by ShinigamiKingTobi
Summary: 18 years ago a man made a promise to the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Now years latter the son of the fallen hero must face the trials of his clan and protect his village and friends. Multi parings Better than how it sounds R&R! NaruHina
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Promise

SKT: Hello SKT here to give the public my 1st story. Pack filled with llove, mysrtery, action, horror se-.

Naruto: AHEM!!!

SKT: Opps sorry got ahead of my self Naruto. So who wants to do the honors, Yondaime-Sama?

Yondaime: SKT does not own Naruto, only the plot and some characters made by him.

Yondy, Naru, and SKT: ON WITH THE STORY:

* * *

**Chapter One: A Dark Promise (Prologue)**

"Ryuk-sama you can't go in right now!" A young man with a mountain of scrolls in his arms called chasing after an older blond. "The Hokage-sama is in a-"

"I couldn't care less as to what he's doing at the moment." The older man said coldly sending fear down the spines of several on lookers.

"B-but Hokage-sama clearly said-"

"And I said I couldn't careless" Ryuk said for the second time. "Now if you think you can stop me then you're welcome to try." He finished with a twisted grin upon his features.

"N-no sir…" whispered the boy bowing his head slightly as Ryuk continued on his way. Entering the office slowly, Ryuk scanned among the faces until he met with eyes similar to his own, but of a lighter more gentle shade.

"Ah, neesan, how nice of you to join us." Called the Yondaime Hokage with a grin. In the room with him was the Sandaime Hokage, his perverted sensei Jiraiya, his student Kakashi, and one red haired woman. All of whom had eyes on Ryuk as if trying to dissect the man and see what he came for.

"I would like to talk to you Minato" Ryuk said eyes narrowed in annoyance." In private." Ryuk added through clenched teeth trying to control controlling his growing frustration at the man before him.

Minato's smile faltered a bit as he answered. "I see…" he said calmly keeping his disposition the same as always as he lifted a hand to his chin in mock thought.

"Well, if the four of you could excuse me we will continue this tomorrow." Minato said bowing his head slightly. "Oh and Sarutobi-San I still think that Naruto would be a good name."

"That's only because of what Kushina-san said." Smiled the old man as he noticed the visible shudder come from his protégé. Making their way out, the woman was the only one left aside from the brothers.

"Kushina-San are you coming?" Kakashi asked lazily as Sarutobi and Jiraiya looked back at the woman also, a few feet from the door.

"Ah don't worry I won't be long Kushi-Chan!" said Minato with a boyish grin upon his face.

"You better not be." she whispered pecking him on the cheek before walking towards the door and closing it behind her, but not before throwing a glance at Ryuk. Just as the door had closed Minato had walked out from around his desk facing the open window, and looking down upon the village.

"Is there anything in particular that you would like to discuss with me neesan?" Minato asked turning his head slightly in his direction to show he now had his direct attention attention.

"Why yes there is something that I would like to talk about" He broke out. "You and I both know what that is; why else would you send them out of the room so suddenly and not let them stay especially Sandaime-Sama?" Ryuk hissed glaring into his brother's eyes

Sighing Minato suddenly twisted in the direction of his beloved brother sporting a glare of his own. "Ryuk, how many times do I have to tell you th-"

"I know what you have told me and I don't care. You and I both know that" Ryuk seethed giving his older brother a dark look. "Our clan has guarded this- this power for centuries, and you can't think to use it to protect our Village, our people, our loved ones, Ku -"

"Shut Up Ryuk…" Minato hissed his voice cold and void of emotion. In life there were several things Minato Namikaze hated. He hated paperwork his loved ones harmed, war and being interrupted and right now his dear sibling was doing that right now. "I know what our clan has been charged with doing…" "I know it could easily secure Konoha's power as top of the Five Great Shinobi Nations…" "But I refuse to do anything else but use my own power to protect this village, and keep that threat away from my precious friends" With that he turned sharply and went back to his desk preparing to depart for home.

"How can you say that so easily?!" Snarled Ryuk. "How can you speak so simply of such matters after all that's happened?!" "Have you forgotten the rumors? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT OBITO!??! He roared breathing heavily now exhausted from his ranting.

"You know Ryuk, ever since we had lost so many men during the last Great War; you have been acting very odd." "It would do you well to check your self" Minato said putting his papers in a drawer knowing the last thing Ryuk said had struck a nerve with that comment on Obito, but chose not to show it. "_Hokages don't react to this..."_ "I'll see you back home neesan", Minato replied to Ryuk .

"It that's the way you want things brother, so be it. The next time see each other you will fall due to your lack of reason". He whispered leaving the office quietly passing the same young man he yelled at earlier

* * *

"Sensei I don't know what I am going to do with him, he's been acting odd for quite some time." "He rarely dines with the rest of the clan, his teammates hardly hear from, and we don't talk to each other unless it's for yelling and insults " Minato said with a stressed sigh.

"I have no idea, but your right Minato." "Ever since he lost what was precious to himto the War he's changed, I used to think Orochimaru was secretive before he abandoned the village , but your brother takes the cake." Jiraiya said while taking a slurped of his Ramen. "It would do you well to keep an-."

Just as Jiraiya was about to finish his thought, a horror struck Kakashi came bursting through the doors sweating like a pig and as pale as a ghost.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Minato suddenly asked as he and Jiraiya rushed quickly to the trembling Jounin. "Sensei I-it's the Namikaze manor you have to come quick there was an assault!"

"What!?" At his words the three had rushed through the streets of Konoha to reach the compound as fast as possible.

"_Please don't let it be what I feared gods, please I beg of you."_ was Minato's silent prayer. He had the distinct feeling something like this would occur for, months, but he was to stupid and stubborn to realize it.

As they finally reached the area, they were met with a site to behold. "By the God of Death…" was all Jiraiya was able to breath as he gazed upon the horror to behold. Scattered throughout the main grounds there were bodies of clansmen or Jounin either wounded or unconscious.

Quickly Minato scanned the area until he found who he was looking for "Father!" Minato yelled rushing to his side.

"What happened, who did this!? Tell Me!!!" The aged Touga Namikaze gave a strained cough as he spoke. "Your brother has betrayed the village and our clan, he is no longer the one you call neesan, Ryuk is no more..."

Just as Touga slipped into unconsciousness several Jounin lead by Kushina arrived behind him. "Mi-kun?" she whispered he voice barely herd by the visibly shaking man. She reached towards the one she loved with all her heart but stopped half way unsure of her self. What could she say she had heard every word of what her father in law had said. She her self was on the verge of tears, but refused to cry. No, not here, not in front of her family, nor the others. She herself couldn't believe that Ryuk had done such a thing. She had known him and Yondaime ever since her family moved to Konoha many years ago.

"Jiraiya-sensei please tell the Council of Elders that from this day forward Ryuk Namikaze is to be seen as an S-Class Criminal in the eyes of the Shinobi Nation. Also, that if there is any sighting of him, he is to be taken down with full force **no exceptions**".

This last part had made everyone's blood run cold as if one ice. No one had heard or seen like this in years. He may have been known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha Village, but his unofficial title was _The hand of death_ "Understood Yondaime" Jiraiya choked out before disappearing in a puff of smoke not wanting to stir his pupils anger.

"I want the rest of you who are able to secure all gates of the village, and half to scan the perimeter of the village."

As Minato finished his words no one moved a muscle. "Was if singing to myself? NOW!" He barked turning into the main building of the estate causing everyone except Kushina, the injured and the medics to flee like headless chickens.

Kushina watched as her beloved continued to walk through the halls of the Estate as he was begrudgingly heading for his destination. _"I know I shouldn't be following him right now, but my heart says otherwise" _"It's funny isn't it Kushi-Chan?," asked Minato surprising his wife as he turned towards his wife eyes locking. What Kushina saw surprised her even more.

Her Minato, her Mi-Kun was shedding tears of sorrow. "Even though I made a promise to myself not to let anther of my loved ones get hurt, I failed my brother when he needed me the most" he chocked. "Mi-Kun" she whispered a single tear flowing down her beautiful face.

" I feel so hopeless, so powerless." " "If I the Yondaime Hokage can't even protect his own family and student, how do I expect to protect this village and you?!" He yelled practically screaming as he feel to his knees. "

Kushina slowly walked towards him and bent down as she wrapped her arms around him as if to pour her own strength into him. Love" she whispered burying he head his neck as more tears poured from her eyes.

"As long as we have each other, we will never let this village or the people within it's walls fall…"

Far upon the far western gates of the village a figure smiled a twisted smile as he gazed in the direction of the Estate.

"And so dear foolsih neesan the first move has been made for both sides. Now I will show you the true power of our heritage that you neglected once and for all! Konoha village will fall towards dawn at the cost of your life!" With that the Rouge Ninja disappeared just minutes before the Jounin came to start their search for him.

* * *

SKT: Hurray 1st chapter done praise me praise me!!! 

Naruto: Hey Why does Kumiko-San seem to act like Hinata-Chan?

Yondy: You'll understand when your older.

Naruto But I'm 15!

SKT: Review or Zetsu-san will eat yur Brains!!!


	2. Chapter 2: A talk with the fox

SKT: Chapter 2 is done!!!! It may be a while before I get next Chapter up. (Could use idea from readers). I noticed in my other story _Not at all_ someone made a very hurtful comment. I said in my profile to keep the insults to yourself. It's hard to write a good story with that kind of stuff on my mind that is all enjoy!

Kyuubi: **SKT will have a contest in Chapter 4 or 5 so stay tuned...**

Naruto: HEY, I WANTED TO SAY THAT!!!

Kyuubi: **Too late kit..**

Naruto: Bastard...

SKT: Uh Disclaimer anyone?

Kyuubi: **SKT does not own me, the kit or any of the characters belonging to Kisihmoto-Kun.**

Naruto WILL YOU STOP THAT!!!

Kyuubi: **KU KU KU... On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Talk with a Fox**

_18 years later_

There were days where you had so much to do and just didn't have the will to simply get out of your damn soft bed. This was one of those days for a17 year old Chunnin by the name of Naruto Uzumaki who was as miserable as hell could make it.

"Dammit" he croaked cracking open an eye to the morning sunlight. "That same dream again about the Yondaime what hell is up with me!? For several weeks and counting the poor boy had several dreams in relating to the Yondaime sealing the fox at the cost of is own life. It was driving him crazy and was probably not healthy for him.

Several times in the same week Sakura had nearly taken his head off with a punch twice, Sai's art lions nearly pounced him eight times and he's lost count of how many times Sasuke's sword had grazed his skin. If he wasn't careful he would never fulfill his dream of becoming Rokudaime Hokage.

"CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATTER THAN KAKASHI SENSEI IF I DON'T HURRY!!!" Cried Naruto as he took a side look at his clock. The funny thing about it was that he had gotten it from Kakashi as a gift so he wouldn't be late. HA, if only he wasn't late all the time, Baka.

Not bothering to eat he showered dressed and decided to jump through the window to meet the fully reunited team 7 at the training grounds. _"Team 7 again eh" _thought Naruto as he gracefully jumped from building to building towards is training grounds.

"_Allot has changed in the past couple of years, both good and bad."_ It was true through the span of two and a half Years so much had changed. Even Itachi and Kisame were able to escape Sasuke and team Hebi had decided to come to Konoha. One would think that because he had betrayed The Hidden Leaf Village he would be thrown in prison or worse. But that wasn't the case because during his time with Orochimaru, he was able to gather info on the Akatsuki and other rival villages.

As for the team he made up in order to try and take down his brother. They were all made Shinobi of Konoha much to the dismay of Suigetsu and Tsunade. The former water nin had complained saying that Leaf nin were softies while Tsunade didn't want to deal with all of the paper work. Despite the woman's protest the council said that the three would be beneficial to Konoha. And so because Suigetsu always had such a destructive nature he decided to become Anko's assistant. The two were like long lost siblings even though he and Sai were already like brothers.

The red head named Karin had spent part of her time helping out at Ino's flower shop. The two had become fast friends. Lastly was the Big and quiet Giant Juugo. He had decided on teaching nature to academy students when not on missions (A/N: Cute).

"_Then there's every one else, they've become so much stronger" _Indeed the boy was correct, all of rookie nine and team guy had become even more powerful in the past few years. It made him so happy to know that all of his friends were surpassing their previous strengths but there was the matter of the Akatsuki. Ero-senin had said that they were either laying low for a while or waiting for something. "_But what, what could it be that they are doing that they would completely forget about Kyuubi?_

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts as he reached the gates of the training grounds. _"Finally, hope Sakura-Chan doesn't kill me for being latter than sensei" _Just when Naruto was hopeful about not getting a beating, a gloved fist came smashing into face sending him back several meters skidding into the dirt. "THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME IN A ROW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN LATTER THAN SENSEI BAKA!!!" screamed a now seething Sakura who was shaking the poor half dead boy by the front of his shirt. "I SWEAR IT'S EITHER THIS OR YOUR SLOPPY DURRING SPARING!!!"

"Sakura-chan if you don't stop you'll kill Naruto" joked Captain Yamato chuckling nervously.He was still apart of the team despite being ANBU, because the council had found it wise to keep him on due to Naruto's "special" nature. "He's right Sakura-Chan we need to train now" was the reply of the reformed Uchia Sasuke. You would think that Naruto had to beat him to come home, but it was in fact the doing of one pink haired beauty. This beating had increased the respect Sasuke had for Sakura greatly. Sighing the girl released the now fully conscious boy.

"Now then let's begin Kakashi said putting away his Make out tactics book."

* * *

"_Dammit I should have just slept in_" thought a beaten and worn Uzumaki. Stopping Naruto turned to see a young boy walking with his parents. "Daddy can we go visit mommy at the ice cream shop?' The father simply smiled and replied "of coarse but were not going to spoil your dinner." _"Why do I feel like this?"_ Naruto asked himself clutching at his stomach.

"Anything wrong Naruto?" Naruto quickly turned around only to be met with Kakashi reading his book. "Oh, I-its nothing Kakashi-Sensei" was his glum reply before disappearing in a flash of smoke. Kakashi looked at the boy and father with a pained look on his face.

"_It must be so hard on you Naruto, 18 years with no family, no father…" _with those last thoughts the Jounin disappeared.

* * *

"Why the hell did I get that feeling back their today?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Might have to talk to the damn fox about it" he mumbled to himself drifting into sleep preparing for his discussion.

* * *

Kyuubi's Lair

* * *

I was dark and wet as always. This was place had given Naruto the creeps the first couple of times he had visited for Chakra but he had become used to it. Now splashing through the murky waters walking to the main are of the Lair.

"I've got to do something about this water." Naruto murmured in disgust as he looked at his soaked pants despite knowing it was an illusion. Having finally reached the lair Naruto stopped at the entrance to see the fox out of the cage.

"Why do you do that when you know your not leaving the cage unless the seal is broken, in any case we both die?" asked Naruto with a bored look on his face.

Indeed the fox had put up an illusion to give the appearance of being out of his cage. Several years after seeing Sasuke for the 1st time since he left the village Kyuubi had experimented while sealed. He was able to pour a small portion of his Chakra out of the cage, so that he could make a body which was in a sense free. The only draw back was he could not Touch Naruto.

"**I chose to do this because I get bored with nothing to do" **was the Kyuubi's reply as he Stretched and faced Naruto. **"So who do you want dead?" **asked the fox giving a toothy grin his face inches from the boy's. "Do you have to ask me that every time I come?!"

"**Of coarse what other reason do you have to come?" **smiled the all knowing fox. "Cut the Crap Kyuubi You and I share a body so you know why I'm hear!" snapped Naruto a vein threatening to pop from his skull.

"**Easy kit, what do you want me to tell you?" **

"Your a great wise fox, surely you've seen Konoha before you've decided to have your self sealed into a brat by a mere mortal" He said with an innocent smirk. Oh how he lived for theses moments.

"**Your point boy?" **Kyuubi asked coolly, wishing he could shred him to ribbons.

Naruto held two fingers in the fox's face "One, what do you know of my clan if I have one. And two, what is the Akatsuki plotting. They've been laying low for too long." Kyuubi merely chuckled darkly.

"**I am familiar with the Organization, but I haven't a clue what they're up to. " "That happens when your sealed inside of a half wit." "As for your clan, I'll let you figure that out just look at the ** **Hokage** **Mountain****." "If your try to use at least a quarter of what you call a brain you wouldn't need to call me all the time." "Enjoy your beating" **He said in a sing song voice.

"NOW WAIT JUT A-"Before he could finish Naruto felt like he was being pulled backwards. "YOU MOTHERFUC-" Naruto's words were cut short as he woke up to daylight blinding him.

"Bastard did it again, we only talked for like 2 minutes." The man problem and annoyance of dealing with the fox, was the fact that sometimes when ever he went to the layer of Kyuubi, the damn fox would screw with his mind and sense of time.

Some times a second in the real world was like a week in the layer or vice versa. Naruto had now showered dressed and jumped from the window onto his apartment roof so that he could see the Hokage Mountain.

"_Look at the monument and my answers will be revealed…"_

"All I see are the previous Hokages and Tsunade-baachan, stupid fox was no help, well time to get my ass beaten my Sakura-Chan again". Sighing to himself Naruto jumped off to the training ground ignoring the fox's howls of laughter at the boy's foolishness.

* * *

Tsudnade's office

* * *

AAACHOO!

"Tsunade-Sama are you all right?' asked a bewildered Shizune as she looked at her mentor rub the bridge of her nose with one hand while the other was going through some new documents.

" I'm getting the distinct feeling that someone is either saying sweet things about me or Naruto just called me baachan for the 198,234,346 time and counting." She replied gruffly as she returned t the document at hand

"'m guessing It's the latter of the two ma am." Shizune answered as she saw a blur of orange speed through the streets.

" How long has it been Shizune?" asked Tsunade, her expression softening drastically as she walked over to the window to see Naruto having some sort of discussion with Kiba. " 18 years," Shizune said with the same look holding Tonton to her chest.

"Tsu-Chan!" a third voice piped sweetly. The owner sitting on the window sill waving a rolled up parchment in her face.

"What is it Jiraiya?" Tsundade asked sickly sweet glaring at her team mate Jiraiya. Tsunade really wished she could punch him right now but he had something that she needed and she was afraid he would lose it if he went soaring from a strike to the jaw.

"I'm baaack, did you miss me baby?" he asked a grin on is mug. "Jiraiya I miss you like I would warts."

"Ouch touché my dear, how about you treat me to breakfast for hurting my fe-."

"Jiraiya my dear how about I hurt something much more _personal _if you don't hand over those signatures by the count of two?"

Shizune and Tonton went paled. Tsunade never called Jiraiya _dear, _unless she was trying to sweet talk him, she was drunk or she would hold true to her threat, and both doubted that I would be the first two.

"Spoil sport" The toad sage whined he put the parchment in the outstretched hand of the Godaime. 'Tell me when was the last time this was done?"

"When what was done?" asked a now confused Shizune.

'I'd have to say about 28 years ago toad"

"What was 28 years ago?" Shizune asked again."

"No your wrong Naruto is now 17 so it has to be 25 my dear"

"Oh your correct I forgot he was 17." "I was thinking of the age of Sakura.

I do believe it was around that time that Minato had fallen head over heels in love, You'd think that the old man planned it along with the other Kages.

"No, it was just a fortunate consequence of their actions." "I must admit though, we did well in getting Minato and Kushina together." Tsunade sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I'm guessing your planning on getting our students hooked?" asked Jiraiya folding his arms across his chest.

"What do you take me for a fool?!" "Of course not. Have you seen the way Hinata Hyuuga acts around Naruto, and how Sasuke finally grew a pair after his beating?" Tsunade huffed lifting her eyes to meet his.

'Tsunade-Sama, Jiraiya-Sama what in the world are you two talking about?!" Shizune yelled getting both Sannins attention.

"Why it was the biggest moment of Shinobi History" Jiraiya said giving Shizune a mischievous smirk. "What?" she asked already frustrated.

"It was something that strengthened the Bonds of the Shinobi Nations." Tsunade said looking at her assistant with the same look in her eye.

"IT'S…" Both were now talking at the same time as if they rehearsed it, "INTERNATIONAL VILLAGE EXCHANGE!!!" they both seemed to scream the final part to the bewildered medical nin.

"Oh" was Shizune's only reply as she and Tonton were both left speechless at the behavior of the only two Sannin left.

* * *

SKT: SECOND CHAPTER DONE!!! FIESTA!!! 

Kakashi: Did you eat sugar again Shini-Kun?

SKT: Uumm no?

Naruto: Be sure to read and review or else Sai will insult you.


	3. Chapter 3: Disgrace and a plan

SKT: Here's chapt 3 there was some mistke. I don't own Naruto only the plot, and My Oc's

* * *

**Chapter 3: Disgrace and a Change of plans**

"Itachi-sama please spare me!" a disgruntled Rock-nin screamed in anguish under the cold, red gaze of Uchiha Itachi. While His a partner Hoshigaki Kisame stood behind him with a toothy grin.

"We gave you orders to carry out Kozin…" Itachi said calmly despite his anger. "It was imperative for the Akatsuki."

"Stop the Tsuchi-kage from signing or steal the treaty from Jiraiya." Kisame added with a chuckle.

"I didn't think he would be a problem." The man squealed backing away from the advancing Akatsuki duo. "The new Tsuchikage-sama hasa very different mind set from the Sandaime!" He tried to reason his back pressed to a wall.

"Unacceptable." Itachi said before walking away to Kozin's bewilderment.

"Y-you're le-letting me go?" he said joy upon his scared face. Until be felt a ripping sensation across his abdomen.

"Of course not."Kisame laughed staring down upon the dying man. "Those who work foe the Aatsuki that fail to accomplish their job," He said stepping on his neck. "Are eliminated." He finished satisfied by the sickening crunch of bone. Kisame merely looked at his handiwork before turning towards Itachi who was looking in the direction of Konoha.

* * *

By the time Itachi and Kisame had reached the cave they were using for "special" meeting they found they were the only one's late.

**"Why are you two late?" **demanded the black portion of Zetsu, spotting the two.

"Shit," Kisame said looking around. "only six of us are left?" He asked ignoring the question. "damn we've gotten lazy in the 4 years." He mused.

_"_We asked you a question._" _Hissed Zetsu's white half glaring at the shark ninja.

"We would have been here earlier but we had to tie up some lose ends." Itachi said referring to the now dead, Kozin.

**_"_**_You mean the rock nin?!"_Both halves of Zetsu said in unison. **"You wasted a perfectly good meal?! **Snarled the black portion again.

"Now, now Zetsu-san" Tobi chirped in this time. "I'm sure that if he remembered he would have-"

"You know what?" Kisame said angrily pointing a finger towards Zetsu. I'm sick and tired of every time one of us kills someone you expect someone to drag it to you like you're some fucking pampered child."

"You know why I wanted you to bring it you over grown sardine! It's my job to erase all lose ends. Not yours!"

"That's it you fucked up weed." Kisame said removing Samehada from it's strap. "I'm going to uproot you right here and now."

"Kisame…" warned Itachi upon seeing two shapes starting to come from the shadows.

**"We'd like to see you try chum bucket." **The black portion of Zetsu taunted bearing his teeth.

"Zetsu-san!" Squeaked Tobi backing away slightly while Itachi held his ground looking between the two remaining freaks of Akatsuki.

"ENOUGH!" A voice suddenly called. Every one tuned to see Konan and the leader walk towards the center of things. Their piercing flashing in the candle light. It's for this very reason that were are being destroyed by a group of children." He finished eyes narrowed.

"Sorry sir." Both Zetsu and Kisame mumbled more so to the leader than each other.

"What may I ask is the importance of us meeting in person near Earth Country territory?" Asked Itachi connecting eyes with the leader.

"I'm so happy that you asked Itachi." The leader said despite the lack of joy on his piercing covered face. "Today is the start when all of our plans coming to order."

"Is that so?" Asked Kisame, Samehada back in place on his back.

"Yes," Konan answered, but it requires that Akatsuki works as a _whole_."

"Then please elaborate." Zetsu said.

"Of course." The leader said pulling an ancient scroll from within his coat.

The others looked at the scroll with curiosity or in Tobi's case confusion while he scratched his head. Itachi seemed to be the only one to know the importance of the scrolls. _"You're mad!" _He mentally screamed but his face was still the same, uncaring.

"I believe now is the time for us to make our move and strike against the world of  
Shinobi. Kisme, Itachi your skilld will be required." He said getting the attention of the two criminals. ""Your job is to take these three scrolls and follow their directions. I'm sure you know what must be done Itachi?" Questioned the leader while he extended his arm to give t he scrolls to the renegade Uchiha. Itachi stared at the leader for over a second before he extended his own arm to take the scrolls.

"Of course." Itachi said slowly. "Kisame and I will get to work immediately." He answered storing them within his cloak.

The leader then pointed to Kisame and Tobi. "It will then be your job to use the remaining scolls when they come back in a weeks time." The leader said gesturing to Kisame and Itachi.

_"Yes sir." _Both halves of Zetsu said. Tobi merely saluted.

"Until then, I suggest none of you get your selves killed disassemble." Upon his words, everyone disappeared with either a puff or smoke or in Zetsu's case sinking into the ground. The only one's left were the leader and Konan.

"Do you really think this will work Pein?" Konan asked crossing her arms.

"Of course" Pein said walking deeper within the caves. "After all," He said giving her a rare smile. "Our two experts are 100 sure it will." He said as they sunk in to the darkness.

* * *

Far away in a far village, a woman with red hair was looking out towards the winds. "It's almost time." She said to herself, not noticing the little boy who walked up next to her and took her hand.

"Mother is you coming?" He asked eyes full of wonder.

Kushina merely smiled as she bent down and scooped the now giggling child into her arms. "Of course my dear." She said hiding the years of sorrow that bore down upon her heart.

* * *

SKT: PLease R&R


	4. Chapter 4: The Exchange

SKT: Tada here is chapter four. you guys won't get the next one till I get some more reviews. 

Jiraiya: SKT does not own a Naruto characters, just the plot and OC'S.

Kyuubi: **SKT would really like more reviews.**

SKT: On with the story

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Exchange **

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Hey Shino did ya hear something" Kiba asked stopping from his spar against his friend".

"It was most likely just an injured animal"

"It sounded like Naruto if you ask me." said Kurenai holding her son in her arms

"Hear that Hinata" teased Kiba as he saw his female teammate's face redden with embarrassment.

"K-Kiba-Kun!!!" she shouted face still darkening. "Shino-Kun was probably right it was just an animal"

"Yeah maybe your right" At this Hinata sighed a breath of relief, which was short lived when she saw his face with a wicked smile saying "As if".

"Or it could be an injured fox that needs some love and good health" he said scratching Akamaru's head while finding a tree close by suddenly interesting.

"THUMP"

Kiba and Shino turned to see that the Young Hyuuga heiress had fainted again. Kurenai had simply sighed while her son giggled. Shino looked at Kiba and shacked his head.

"What?!" Kiba merely threw his hands up in the air in protest.

"You tease her to no end" Shino said walking towards Hinata.

The training grounds of team seven were filled again with the screams of the young blond as he desperately tried to escape the craters created by his pink haired team mate.

"At least try to put up a fight, you lazy ass!" Sakura yelled jabbing left and right.

While Naruto was getting his ass beaten again for the 5th time Yamato and Kakashi were watching Sai and Sasuke's fight.

"Tenzou" started Kakashi getting the attention of the younger Shinobi skilled in the arts of the Shoudaime.

"Yes Senpai?" he asked looking up from is seat on the cool grass.

"Surely you noticed the way Naruto has been acting?" Kakashi asked pulling out make out horrors from his pouch.

"Yeah there's also the matter of Akatsuki not moving around" everyone turned to the voice to see Jiraiya with his arms crossed leaning against a tree.

"What you talking about Ero-senin" asked Naruto thanking the Gods he was finally getting a brake from the abuse of the evil gloved fist.

"I mean," Jiraiya said glaring at his pupil "ever since they lost so many members and the eight tails was sealed a while ago, they have gone back into hiding again as if they forgot all about Naruto and fuzzy".

"**Fuzzy?!**" "**I'll show you fuzzy you Bastard, just get this seal off and I'll make you-"**

"Shut up" mumbled Naruto causing the others to stare at him.

"Let me guess" Jiraiya sighed "Kyuubi is upset because I called him fuzzy and now he wants my death correct?"

"Gee, and here I thought you were just a perverted old fool, what's your point?" Naruto said sarcasm dripping off is voice.

"The point is that you need to watch your back and toughen up Naruto" At this point Jiraiya was glaring. "You should know better than anyone that every single Jinchuuriki has used all of or most of the power of the tailed beast to defend them selves against the Akatsuki and failed. Even the Kazekage lost against the very person who almost killed you Sasuke." "While you lose control and injure your self at four tails Akatsuki could be plotting your death" At this point no one was saying a word but staring at Jiraiya and Naruto waiting for someone to make the next move.

"I understand" whispered Naruto looking at the ground beneath his feet.

"But hey!" Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm sure the future Rokudame Hokage can get stronger after all you learned the Yondaime's jutsu in 3 weeks and completed and made it your own S-ranked technique in which others fear!"

"Yeah your right!" Naruto said beaming lightening the mood greatly.

"O.K. guys enough training for today you have the rest of the day off" Kakashi said jerking his head towards the gate.

"That's not all is it Jiraiya-Sama?" Asked Kakashi facing his elder.

"There's good and bad news"

"Might as well give the bad news Yamato" grunted as he stood up from his position in the ground.

"Bad news is that they still refuse to come back after all this time."

"Surely they realize the dire situation of their return?" Kakashi stated flabbergasted at the news.

"Sure they do but you know how they work. Spread out and hide despite being so powerful crap"

The good news? "Asked Yamato his voice strained.

"At this Jiraiya had a wide smirk on is face that resembled a boy who was in the candy shop and had been told he could get what ever he wanted." "All five Kages have agreed to the signing and luckily there has been made a new Tsuchikage of the Hidden Rock".

"That is good news indeed" smiled Kakashi as he looked off towards his students walking into town.

"So let me get this straight" Sasuke said a look of half interest and half amusement on his face. "You mean to tell us that for the past few weeks you have had these dreams relating to the Yondaime-sama sealing the Kyuubi and some odd clan whose name escapes you?"

"Yeah petty much, there was also a lady by the name of Kushina" he said through a mouthful of Ramen."

"And the other night of asked the fox about this?" asked Sakura amazed that her team mate could go through eight bowls in half an hour.

"Yeah I told you already, the damn fox is probably just trying to annoy me."

Naruto's three teammates gave him a "shouldn't you check this out look" as he finished and paid for his lunch. "Look guys there's nothing to worry about I'm perfectly fine" he said getting.

"He's lying through his damn teeth" Sasuke hissed into Sakura's ear.

"Maybe you guys should drop it" a voice said behind them.

"Hello Shino" Sai said smiling up at the hooded bug ninja.

"What's up guys" asked Kiba walking out from behind is friend followed by Hinata and Akamaru.

"Nothing how you guys doing here?" Questioned Sakura.

"Oh just looking to te- OW!" Kibas words were cut short as Shino gave him an extremely sharp and extremely painful jab to the rib.

"Didn't you hear the news?" asked shino, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Hear what?" asked Sasuke

"There brining back an custom which all five villages have participated in" growled Kiba as he rubbed his bruised ribs while glaring at Shino

"Oh yeah, Karin and Ino told me about that." Piped up Sakura.

"How do you know about it and we don't?" both Sai and Sasuke asked.

"All of the girls are talking about it" Said Hinata.

"They find it a chance to meet new hot guys from other villages or go to another village." Sakura said ignoring Sasuke's look at the word "hot guys". "So it would make sense for you guys not to know since we've been training non stop for you not to know."

"Yeah the Hokage-sama wants to talk to the rest of us about it." Said Kiba.

"The rest of us?" asked Sasuke.

Well yeah, me, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo you, Sai, Sak-

"PUNCH!"

"We get it Kiba" Sakura said her vein pulsing.

"OW, why is it I get as punched almost as often a Naruto" he whined.

"Let's go" sighed Sasuke heading to the tower.

"Wait where's Naruto" asked Sai.

"I-I'll get him" stuttered Hinata.

"Yeah sure just don't do anything you sh-'"

"Kiba's words were interrupted by several punches and a bite.

"DAMMIT!!!, why is everyone beating the crap outta me and why did you bite me Akamaru?!"

"Bark" _"You acted like and idiot as usual and teased Hinata-chan!"_

"I was just joking and you know it dammit!"

"We'll se ya Hinata, don't be late!"

"O-okay Sakura-Chan!"

Hinata watched as he friends started to walk of leaving her to find the boy she admired. She looked at a clock in an open window to see she only had half an hour to find Naruto.

Where could she be looking left and right for the boy. "_I hope this whole exchange goes well with no trouble_"

_Flashback_

"_Hey Hinata-Chan did ya hear the news?" asked Karin as she handed Ino some of the books to be stacked. Hinata had spent that evening with the rest girls in the Library stacking the books and scrolls and having girl talking._

"_Yeah" she said putting the books on the table and sitting down._

"_What's wrong Hinata" asked a concerned Tenten._

"_Yeah ever since the whole village has talked of this exchange you've been acting like Naruto when Ichiraku's Ramen stand was closed for cleaning" said Sakura passing some books to Karin. Hinata's cheeks flared up at the mention of her crush._

"_T-that's it" by now she had tears forming._

"_What's really wrong?" grunted Karin putting a heavy scroll on a shelf with Tenten's help._

"_Y-You know ho-how all five of the M-main villages have agree to the Exchange"_

"_Yeah" all four girls said at ounce still unsure of where she was getting at with this. _

_Hinata took a deep breath, closed her eyes as she hugged her sides. "Cloud nin"_

_There were several gasp at Hinata's words. Tenten put her arm on her friends back and gave her a slight pat._

"_I suppose this has to do with the Cloud nin capturing you at a young age to try and steal the secret of the Byakugan? Asked" Tenten. Hinata merely nodded in reply._

"_But That was over a decade ago!!!" exclaimed Ino, Sakura and Karin all at once. _

"_Don't worry they've probably got a new Raikage by now." Sakura said with confidence in her voice._

"_Why do you say that forehead girl" teased Ino._

"_Well Ino-Pig, think Tsunade-Sama is the Hokage after the third, Garra-kun is Kazekage and I heard Tsunade-Sama said that there may be new Tsuchikage, so it's only natural for a new Raikage."_

"_Plus I heard the Kappa say there may be a Godaime Mizukage" Karin said finding a scroll to her left suddenly interesting._

"_You like Suigetsu-kun don't you?" asked Ino stretching._

"_I hate him" huffed Karin slamming a book into the shelf. Somewhere in the shops of Konoha a light blue haired nin with sharp teeth sneezed._

"_The point is" Tenten said throwing the others a glare saying "Shut up". "Nothing wrong will happen with this international exchange, it's bound to go well"_

"_Yeah, who knows you may find some guy hotter than Nar-"_

"_Ino!!!"_

_End Flashback_

"I hope you guys are right" Hinata whispered not noticing she was going to bump into someone.

"Look out!!!" Hinata look up just in time from her thoughts to late to see who she crashed into. The very person she was looking for was knocked out underneath her. The small part of Hinata's mind couldn't help but think how nicely their bodies-.

"_No, bad Hinata stop thinking like that!"_ too late her faced had flushed again as Naruto snapped open his eyes.

"S-sorry Hinata-chan! He said quickly sitting up forgetting she was still on him" Hinata still did not say a word face changing to a deeper shade of red if possible.

"U-um N-Nar-Naruto-k-kun you mind l-letting g-go of me?" she squeaked

"Huh?", Naruto looked down to see he had an arm around her waist and she had her arms on either side of his neck for support.

"Oh, OH, sorry Hinata-chan it was my fault" he said slowly getting up and helping her off of him.

"**Nice move kit, I suppose next were going to-"**

"Blushing furiously Naruto turned away from Hinata so she wouldn't see his face"

"_Dammit you Bastard, Hinata's just a friend! _"

"**Suuuurreee, a friend you want to take for yourself and-"**

"Shut up" he murmured a scowl on his face.

"W-what" asked Hinata cursing her infuriating stutter.

"Oh, I uh said lunch was filling!" "What brings you hear Hinata-chan?"

"Oh H-Hokage-s-sama w-wants everyone to meet i-in her o-off-office to t-talk about the Inter-international Exchange"

"Yeah I heard Kakashi-sensei talk about that with Iruka-sensei, let's go" he said absent mindly taking her hand and running to the streets to the tower.

"They're late" growled Tsunade causing everyone in the room to shiver in fear."

"I'm sure they're trying to hurr-." Started Shizune but was interrupted by the open door slamming open and Naruto and Hinata coming through.

"Sorry Tsunade-baachan I-"

"WHAM!" Naruto couldn't finish is apology due to the Sake bottle which crashed to his face sending him to the ground crashing.

"NOW that everyone is here we can start!" Tsunade said slamming her outstretched hand on her desk. "The reason I've asked all of you to come here is due to the International Village Exchange." "I want at least half of you to show around some of the Shinobi the ways of our Village, our customs traditions ways etcetera."

"Why us?" asked Naruto dodging a Kunai aimed for his forehead.

"You, because all your teams are just training, helping out or teaching." "Besides it could help you all get to know the customs of other villages"

"I'm guessing this means we won't be able to go to other villages?" asked Neji arms crossed.

"Correct Neji in several weeks some of our villagers will be going and others will be coming" "Also this whole exchange involves all of the hidden villages not just the main five"

"Oh great I'm sure the Sound nin would love to-" Naruto was interrupted as a paper weight knocked him unconscious.

"_Idiot"_ thought Sasuke.

"The sound nin are in no way part of this and every one of the five villages have made sure, your all dismissed" at her words everyone left the room except the unconscious Naruto who was dragged out by Sasuke and Sakura with Sai following behind.

"Sake Tsu-Chan?" asked the same voice that gave her the documents.

"Sure Jiraiya" sighed Tsunade putting her hand out for the bottle

* * *

SKT: There you have it another wonderful chapter finished. I also finished reading the Hary Potter and the Deathly Hallows Books and now I'm sad. The series is over. Long live Harry Potter! 

Kakashi: Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Seal

SKT: There you go chapter five. I've also decided to forget out the contest.

Narutoverse: Hurray

Jiraiya: On another note we will release chapter five if you guys give us at least five revies for this chapter.

Tsunade: SKT does not own me, toad, or any of the characters created by Kishimoto, only the ones he made

* * *

**Chapter 5: Broken seal**

"So Jiraiya why did you really come to see me?" asked Tsunade finishing her fourth cup of rice sake. "Surely not to sneak peek at me?"

"Nah, I do that when ever I look up at the monument."

"So then what's the news on the outside" Tsunade asked sipping her sake.

"One of Garra's siblings is coming to the village for the program" said Jiraiya taking a gulp from his cup a he refilled hers.

"Let me guess, it's the blond come to see that Nara kid eh?" she asked.

"Yeah pretty much, can't wait to see how he takes it" he chuckled.

"Jiraiya" she sighed looking him in the eye. "What's really happening?"

"I should've known better than to delay." He grimaced with a great sigh. "The scrolls sealed away after the Massacre of Conquest have been stolen by Akatsuki" Jiraiya waited for a moment for Tsunade to stop her coughing and decipher the news.

"W-what do you mean those scrolls have been guarded for centuries since then, are you sure?!"

"Afraid so at the Village near the shrine where they were kept, an elder claimed he spotted several people in black cloaks with red clouds head in that direction".

"Shit, what the hell are they up to?"

"I think you know as well as I do" he said causing her to look away from his stare.

"Are the temples still safe?"

"Yeah they are, but you can bet my life's work coat that they'll be going their."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to send the ANBU to investigate"

"Atta girl!" beamed Jiraiya hugging her with one arm while taking another sip of sake.

"Hey toad?"

"Yes Tsu-Cha-" Jiraiya was interrupted by Tsunade's warm lips on his striped cheek.

"Thanks for always being there" she said waking out, but not before giving his chest a playful jab.

Jiraiya merely put his hand up to his cheek as he watched the office door closed. In all his years of knowing Tsunade they argued as children. Passed insults at each other at who they dated. So why in the world did she say thanks and kiss his cheek?!

"Women" he muttered before exiting the building.

* * *

"Why don't you answer any of my questions Bastard?!" Once again Naruto was within the inner working of his mind talking to the Kyuubi. He had decided to go to the Forest and find a tree to sit in rather than go home and do it so he wouldn't be disturbed by anyone.

"**Kit don't you have anything better to do than annoy me, like training?!"**growled the fox cursing the Yondaime's existence for sealing him in this persistent brat.

"You're starting to sound just like Sasuke!"

"**And you're starting to sound like my ex-wife!" **retorted the fox knowing full well this was a lie.

"You know as well as I do that you don't have a wife!"

"**THE POINT IS SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"** Snarled kyuubi snout to nose with the boy impressed that he wasn't backing down when any ordinary guy would have wet his pants and cried for his mother.

"I told you Kakashi Sensei and Captain Yamato gave us the day off and-"

"**You've been having these shitty dreams; I know I know you told me already!"**

"Fine I'll go!!!" screamed Naruto fading out of the lair.

"**That damn brat has to figure things out on his own" **yawned the fox as he curled up in is cage thankful he could take a nap finally.

Naruto opened his eyes with a scowl on his face at not being able to obtain any information from the fox.

"I swear I'll kill that Bastard if it's the last thing I-"

"You mean you fell on him just like that?" Naruto looked down to see that he was directly 60 feet above a conversation between Sakura, Ino Karin, Tenten and Hinata. The events earlier that morning caused between himself and the young Hyuuga, caused Naruto to blush.

"_Oh shit_" he thought if he moved Hinata could se him with his Byakugan. If he fled Tenten could take him down and Sakura would give him the beating of his life. His only choice would be to sit, shut his big yap and listen unwillingly.

"I t-tripped actually w-we both weren't p-paying attention and we hit heads and I fell on him."

"But you said he had his arm around your waist" pointed out Ino grinning at the reaction she caused.

"_T-That was only a self reaction_" Naruto wanted to scream.

"It was probably an accident Ino-pig!" pointed out Sakura annoyed at her best friends taunts.

"But you also said you put your arms on both side of his-" started Karin.

"I-I was falling, I di-didn't want to hurt m-my self." Hinata squeaked her face as red as the boy in the tree above her who was cursing himself for not being careful and crashing into the shy girl.

"How could you hurt yourself falling on Naruto's hard chest" Ino asked innocently. Naruto could have sworn he heard the gears in his brain grind to a stop.

"C'mon girls stop teasing Hinata-Chan!" Protested Tenten.

"Although," She said a smirk forming. "You could have…" Naruto wasn't able to hear because at that moment Tenten was whispering into Hinata ear causing her to turn six shades of redder if that was possible.

"TENTEN-CHAN!!!"

"I'm just joking Hinata!"

"_Do I even want to know?"_

"**Maybe not kit" **Chuckled Kyuubi now fully awake and also listening to the conversation.

"_Will you shut the hell up!!!"_

"Anyway are you guys excited?!" asked Sakura stars in her eyes. One could tell she was very excited about this chance to meet other people, and learn of the outside world.

"About the Program?" asked Ino facing her best friend with a questioning look.

"Well duh Ino-Pig, think about a chance to-"

"Meet guys from other Villages we know" said Tenten half amused. "Anyway I thought you liked Sasuke?' It was true, Sakura still had some feeling for the last of the Uchia, but at the moment she felt until he was willing she would just give him the cold shoulder when needed. Besides, ever since she nearly broke his jaw while brining him back home a couple of years back she felt some inner glee, while at the same time giving Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato a scare.

"Um, what about you and Neji?" asked Sakura quickly changing the subject to avoid anything embarrassing.

"What about us?" questioned Tenten narrowing her eyes to mask her worry wondering if it was found out that the two weren't just sparring while Guy and Lee did 375 laps around the village borders.

"_Damn I tell Neji we shouldn't play on the training grounds and look what happens!_"

Meanwhile still high up in the tree and annoyed Naruto is still in the same spot not moving and unwillingly listening to the girl talk.

"_Aah! Dammit how long are they going to sit here and talk!?" _Naruto at this point wanted to just run but as they say "Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned".

"So Hinata are you still upset about the program?" asked Karin leaning against the tree while she had her arms folded against her chest.

"_So that's why she didn't look so pleased about this whole ordeal." _

"I'm feeling better about it, I talked to father and he said that there was nothing to worry about. He talked to Tsunade-sama himself"

"Wow Hinata your father' been quite overprotective these past few months" stated Karin as she stood and started to head to the clearing her red hair blowing against the Wind.

"Yeah not to mention the fact that Neji, Shino and, Kiba have been more protective than Usual" inquired Tenten also getting up.

"O-oh it's because of all the suitors" Hinata answered looking at a tree which she now found fairly interesting.

"Suitors?" asked Sakura an eyebrow raised in question despite knowing what was coming next.

"Mm hmm" Hinata mumbled a look of annoyance plastered on her face shocking her four friends, the boy and fox. "I don't know how it started but for some time men have been trying to win my heart with love letters, chocolates, flowers, and other things I've forgotten"

"H-how many?" asked Ino her brow raised.

"117 boys have proposed, and 89 have asked to be my boyfriend." Hinata answering as if she was saying the time of day.

"Seesh Hinata!" exclaimed Ino as the rest of the girls exited out of the forest and out of ear shot of the blond loud mouth who was amazingly quite the entire time.

"Not even I've gotten that many!" said Sakura in a huff as they all headed back into the main area of the village

"117" whispered Naruto jumping out of the tree and walking back home to his apartment.

* * *

"Ha, after so long I had forgotten this glorious feeling" a distinct feminine voice said, her voice full of joy and happiness.

"Do not let this felling get the better of you; you know why the both of you have been brought out." Itachi said his voice cold and uncaring, his red eyes piercing the cat like ones of the woman in front of him.

"Relax won't you" a set of yellow eyes narrowing to meet Itachi's own gaze. "It's been so long, so long since all the blood shed and despair. It was all so glorious." By now he man had a maniacal grin on his face as if he was invincible.

"You should consider your-self lucky" Said the female coolly "

With that boy you could kill all you want, the one I was forced with only killed when needed"

"We have a task to do and we need to get it over with soon!" Kisame said sitting upon a fallen tree.

"Ah cool it we can start anytime, after all it all begins with her" a third voice had answered. A look of aggravation was shown in his green eyes which were directed at the woman.

"We should start soon then" Itachi said facing the female who simply wore a smile.

"Yes, I suppose so I do, even if your organization is to blame for my previous state." The woman said as all five speakers left to get their task over with.

* * *

Naruto sat upon the head of the Yondaime on the Hokage Monument looking down at the Village thinking. He had come to find this to be a great spot for him to jut relax and go over the events of the day. Ero-Sennin had said to be careful and get stronger, but that would be hard if the stupid Fox didn't help. Now that he thought about it everyone knew he had the demon inside him, well _almost_ everyone.

When on the Mission to rescue Garra, Sakura, AND Team Guy had found out through the events of what a Jinchuuriki was, not to mention the fact Neji could see is Chakra system. Shikamaru knew because he was there when he told Garra he had a monster too, not to mention the Chunin exams. Ino and Chouji had found out, because that Bastard Kakuzu had Sai what he was exactly in-front of them.

Shino and Kiba were similar to Neji in finding out, the Chunin Exams. Sasuke found out from their fight so long ago, and no doubt he told Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu of his "unique" talents. So basically the only one who possibly doesn't know the whole truth is Hinata, who was unconscious during the Chunin exams, and didn't really know what a Jinchuuriki was. He doubted she would find out anytime soon because ever since everyone found out they haven't spoken of it since they found out.

But what about the other Jinchuuriki's they were all gone from what he heard. Those that had the tailed beast were not s fortunate as Garra and they were simply cast away like garbage when the "valuables" were removed.

"_I'm truly alone, one of a kind."_ Thought Naruto, feeling the aura of despair creep around his body and engulfing his soul. Even though he had made s many friends over the years and even in different villages, he couldn't help but sake the feeling he would always be alone either until the day he dies or the day Akatsuki catches him.

"Oi ,Dobe!" Naruto looked down from his spot to see Sasuke Sakura and Sai were on a roof top waiting for him to come down.

"What is it, can't you see I'm thinking!?" Yelled Naruto glaring down at his fried.

"Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato want to meet for a meeting." Called Sakura. "Come on they said it was important!" she called heading towards the direction of their training grounds.

"The story of my life" muttered Naruto as he jumped from the Yondaime's head to in front of a scowling Sasuke. "They say what were meeting for?" asked Naruto looking back at Sasuke.

"No, they just said it was important." Replied the Uchiha as the four nin jumped past the Hokages tower.

"_What could be so important that we would be pulled from one of our few breaks from training?!"_

Pushing these troublesome thoughts from his head, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai made it to the training field to their awaiting superiors.

"Ah you're early" said Kakashi putting Make out Horrors in his back pocket. "We thought it would be harder to find Naruto."

""He was on the Yondaime-sama's head again." said Sakura not noticing her sensei give Naruto a "You got to stop doing that" look.

"So why are we here Kakashi-sensei?" a grump looking Naruto asked wishing her was still in place thinking at the Monument.

"We had you four come here to tell you we'll be gone for about a week and a half." Answered Yamato.

His only reply was a Shocked Naruto, Sasuke looking like someone stole the last of his tomatoes, Sai impassive, and a frustrated Sakura. Both Naruto and Sakura looked like they wanted to shout "Why the hell?!"

"Now before you go on asking about our sparring sessions, listen" said Kakashi putting his hand up to stop his students from shouting out.

"Sakura you trained under Tsunade-sama for some time, so you have been able to have a punch as strong as hers, plus the fact that you are a Medic-nin who has nearly surpassed her when she was in her prime." "Sai, you were once a student of Danzou, so there's no doubt you are skilled plus you've improved since joining our team. Kakashi beamed smiling at him. Naruto and Sasuke," Kakashi now faced the both of them with a serious and meaningful look in his eye. You to are some of the strongest Konoha has to offer." "Your Skill and ability is on the level of an S-ranked nin. That was shown in your ability to beat Kakuzu Naruto and stop Deidara and survive his explosion Sasuke."

"So you're saying there is nothing more to learn" questioned Naruto a small smile on his face at having been praised by his teacher the Copy cat Ninja.

"No of course not!" exclaimed Kakashi oblivious to his students to falling over. "What I'm saying is that we feel that you guys can manage a week or two or three with out us to train you."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Sakura were all thinking the same thing about their respected sensei the copy cat Ninja. "The Bastard…" "Any how continued Yamato picking up where his Sempai left off. "There's nothing to worry about that's all we had to tell you."

"But" Naruto had broken into speech fueled by frustration at the lack of detail.

"That's all Naruto" Yamato said sternly putting on a ghoul look silencing the boy and causing Sakura and Sasuke to shudder. "Scary" The both thought.

"Well, until next time!" both Kakashi and Yamato called out as they left their team standing where there to go over what they heard.

"Are you sure it was a good idea not to tell him" asked Yamato raising an eyebrow in question.

"You should know better Tenzou, if he found out it involved him specifically and Akatsuki then he would demand Hokage-sama to include him." "He would say it was his right to come if he found out the truth behind this mission, Tsunade-sama has only assigned those Trust worthy as to not Look down on Naruto because of this Mission, besides it is an ANBU ranked one and we both used to be part of ANBU Black ops" answered Kakashi pulling out his book."

"It's been a while since I last wore my mask Senpai" pointed out Yamato as they reached the Hokages office.

"Me to Yamato" said Kakashi as he remembered the meeting"

Flashback

_In the Hokages office were Kakashi, Yamato, Anko, and five other nin wearing an ANBU mask. They were circled around Tsunade's desk facing her and Jiraiya. _

_"I suppose your all wondering why you've all been called here one such sort notice" Tsunade started her hands folded within themselves. Her face with a calm look. _

_The eight nin surrounding her desk simply nodded their heads in reply each of their face showing o emotion. _

_"As I'm sure your aware there nine powerful scrolls from the temples in the west." Tsunade paused for a moment to left the information sink in. "Jiraiya's sources tells him that there has been Akatsuki sightings in the are so you can put to and two together" _

_The eight listeners merely shook their heads again as the Hokage continued. "It is for this reason the eight of you are to be sent on an s-Ranked ANBU mission to Investigate" Anko, Kakasi, and Yamato merely gave the Hokage confused looks while the others made no response. _

_This time Kakashi spoke "with all due respect Hokage-Sama exactly how can Yamato, Anko and I participate in this mission if we are no longer-" _

_"The three of you will be reinstated for this mission, and other ANBU missions if needed." Tsunade's eyes said to the trio "Don't test me." Her replies were three nods. _

_"the eight of you are to prepare and meet at the Village gates in two hours." Jiraiya said his face similar to Tsunade's full of stress. When the five masked Anbu left Tsundade called for Kakashi and Yamato to hold on. "Kakashi, Yamato, I want the both of you to tell your students your going on an S-ranked mission nothing more, You know if Naruto finds out we'll be forced to the whole truth." _

_"Yes Hokage-sama." They all said in unison. _

End Flashback

* * *

"So what the hell are we supposed to do?!" demanded Naruto his hand behind his head in a casual fashion.

"Train I guess" both Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time accidentally. They both looked at each other with shock on their face. Sakura quickly turned and walked off to town heading towards the flower shop (A/N to talk to Ino what else?).

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sasuke facing Naruto an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know" lied the blond remembering the look on her face at the mention of Sasuke when he was stuck in a tree under five girls.

"I'm gonna get some Ramen, you coming Sai?" asked Naruto, as he and Naruto and Sai left Sasuke at the training grounds to his thoughts.

* * *

SKT: Done now read and review. I'm sorry for the wait but I've been busy seeing how school is starting soon. 

???: Hey boy when do I come out?!

???: Yeah and the rest of us?!

SKT: Soon now get back before I change the story so that your not in it!.

Naruto: Hey was that?

SKT: read and review please...


	6. Chapter 6: The Match Up

SKT: Here you guys go chapter , sorry for making you wait so long. I plan on making the other chapters better that you read. Oh and for those of you reading the manga up to chapter 372 please don't whine to me saying "but the manga said Naruto did this" I know what's happening in the manga. Remember this is a Fanfic. Now who wants to do disclaimer!

Tobi: Oh pick me me me!

SKT: let er rip!

Tobi: SKT-san doesn't own me, Deidara-sempai, Leader sama or the other's part of the series named after the nine tailed jinchuuriki!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Match up **

A week. It had been one week and four days in counting since the eight ANBU had left the village for their mission which no one except a few knew of. Suigetsu had been devastated at the fact that his "sister" had to leave the village for some time. Karin had retorted by saying "Grow up Kappa and stop being such a baby". Residence of Konoha had started to leave to the Exchange and there were still more to go. The Rookie nine plus team Gai, and Hebi had been given their letters of who they were going to show around Konoha village. The boys were out under the protective shade of the forest trees while the girls decided to bath in the sunlight while by the lake.

"Oh no" moaned a distressed Shikamaru Nara as he slouched against the base of a tree trunk drawing the attention of the others present towards himself.

"What is wrong my youthful friend?" asked Lee hanging from the large branch of a tree looking at the Nara bellow him. "Has you burning will been putout?"

"Yeah" scowled Shikamaru looking up at Lee "By this," looking none too happy he continued ignoring the attention he drew to himself which was usually Naruto's job. "The Gods defiantly hates me" he said handing his letter to his best friend and teammate Chouji.

Carefully taking the two pages Chouji slowly scanned the letter. His facial expression went from Curiosity to horror then to mild amusement. _"This should be interesting…" _

Name: Temari

Country: Wind

Village: Sunagakure

Status: Godaime KazeKage's Sibling, Ambassador, Ninja

Rank: Jounin

The second paper went on to explain who she was exactly personality wise and such. Not that he needed to know Shikamaru was the only one who showed Temari around the village when she came for examinations or just diplomatic situations. "_it's not made in heaven, but it's love."_ Chouji chuckled inwardly understanding where this would most likely end up heading.

Kiba looked over Chouji's shoulder and gave a low whistle. "Wow and I thought mine was bad!" he laughed ignoring the lazy death glare he received from Shikamaru.

"How is yours bad asked Sasuke who didn't have a letter to read so he was just sitting on a tree stump several feet away from Juugo who was acting the part as a statue for several birds happily..."

"See for yourself." said Kiba handing his letter to Sasuke who then started reading out loud for everyone to hear much to Kiba's dismay."

Name: Keiko Nekami

Country: Earth

Village: Iwagakure

Status: Ninja

Rank: Chunnin

"I don't see the problem with it?" Shrugged Sasuke raising an eyebrow in question to the grouchy Inuzuka who was pouting like a puppy whose favorite bone was snatched right out of their mouth.

"Two things are wrong with that" Kiba spat lifting two fingers in front of the Uchia Avenger. One she's a rock nin, and two her family has been known for using cats as partners similar to Akamaru and myself and the rest of my clan.

At the mention of the word cats Sasuke had a sudden flash back of an old family friend that sold him and his team the supplies he needed when he was off to hunt Itachi. "I suppose this is the old dog cat thing" asked Sasuke amusement on his face and tossed the letter back to Kiba.

"Shino's the same, the chick that's coming is a Kamizuru by the name of Maiko" Kiba said laying back down on the grass head against Akamaru's side.

"Wasn't that the clan that tried to -" started Chouji a thought of wonder on his face.

"Yup" interrupted Kiba "the one that tried to ruin our mission of finding the Bikouchuu bug to track Sasuke's scent when he left." From what Shino said she's supposed to have a different mind set from the rest of her clan what ever that means."

Shino turned to his comrade Kiba "I chose not to clarify on what you ask, because you will find out soon what I, meant by what I said." He said calmly.

At this point everyone was quite with nothing else to say. No one uttering a word except for the usual "Troublesome" or "stupid cats" which was followed by a bark.

"Hey Naruto" said Lee looking up at the tree branch where Naruto was sitting in with a blank look on his face. "Why have you been so quite up until now?" Indeed the boy was quite, he hadn't uttered a word not a single joke at Shikamaru having to see the sand nin again or Kiba's predicament.

"I'm fine" Naruto lied. The truth was he had the feeling Kakashi and Yamato were hiding something from the team namely him. His suspicions grew when Tsunade and Jiraiya became silent when he walked into her office to get his mission for the day. To make matters worse the fox still refused to answered his questions and would only saw tings to him like **"Shut the hell up brat" **or** "train like the rest of your little friends" **and his all time favorite** "I don't have time to play game with you leave me to my thoughts" **The fox and his "thoughts" had something to do with baachan, Ero-sennin, and Kakashi-sensei' and Captain Yamato's mission and he would find out if it was the last thing he did.

"For some one who's fine your sure not acting like your self" said Kiba pushing Naruto to the edge of patience for him which wasn't very far.

"I'm fine" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"But you've been acting odd" Chouji said through a mouth full of potato chips. "You hardly go to the ramen stand now." He added.

"You get beaten up more than often" added Neji remembering how his team had a sparring session against Kakashi's.

"You've called Tsunade-sama baachan and Jiraiya-sama Ero-sennin less often" pointed out Sai who had been painting in his note pad while the others were talking. If the others noticed that Naruto was trembling in frustration then they didn't show it because they pushed on also pushing their luck with the blond bombshell.

"And you-" Started Suigetsu, but was interrupted by a roar of anger.

"I SAID I'M FINE!!!" Snarled Naruto leaping out of the tree's comfort and starting to head towards the village while walking at a fast pace.

"Something is defiantly amiss" mumbled Suigetsu as the others nodded in agreement and continued reading their letters or just complained about them.

Meanwhile with a group of beautiful kunochi a certain heiress was having a similar reply to that of the lazy Nara slacker. That beauty was Hinata and she would read the letter that would bring up past memories long since buried.

"Oh no…" moaned Hinata as she lowered her hands which contained a letter similar to the ones some boys in the forest had.

"Something wrong Hinata-Chan?" Asked Tenten who broke her gaze from the letter in her hand.

"N-no it's nothing!" she squeaked trying desperately to hide the now crumpled letter behind her back.

"Come on Hinata what's it say?" asked Ino reaching for the letter behind her back but Hinata moved away from the out stretched hands not noticing Sakura behind her.

"GOT IT!" shouted Sakura as she yanked the letter from Hinata's and started to read out loud as Hinata chased after yelling for her to stop.

"His name is Kai Ruzukema" laughed Sakura as she jumped towards the lake narrowly dodging Hinata's arms and scarring several fish that were beneath the splashing feet. Tenten just sighed in annoyance at the immaturity of the two while Karin and Ino just laughed and cheered for her to continue reading.

"No don't, please Sakura-Chan!" Hinata yelled as Sakura dodged another of Hinata's failed attempt to grab the letter from her.

"He hails from the Country of Lighting." Said Sakura which earned a couple of "Oohs." From two troublemakers while Tenten just sighed again in frustration.

"Please… don't Sakura-Chan" whined Hinata who was now desperate to stop her friend from reading the letter.

"His village is" she paused to build up the already thick tension. "Kumogakure." Finished Sakura as Ino and Karin let out dramatic gasps at the same time as Tenten merely sighed at Sakura's childhood antics for the third time.

"I knew it!" yelled Ino pointing a finger at Hinata who was red by now from all the excitement. "I had feeling Tsunade-sama would pare you up with a cloud nin!"

"Ino-pig we both knew she would," interrupted Sakura the letter still in her hand. This was in fact the truth seeing how both medical Ninjas had eaves dropped on Tsunade's conversation on the topic. "But hey," Continued Sakura handing Hinata her letter. "I'm sure this guy is not bad at all remember the talk all five of us had in the Library"

"And don't forget what Ino said" added Karin her voice innocent but her face said otherwise resulting in Hinata blushing. _"There's more to him that you guys don't know or understand…"_ Said the shy girl, who merely gave a weak smiled and turned to leave the spot on the lake.

"Where you going Hinata-chan?" asked Sakura feeling as though she angered the kind and gentle person.

"Home" was all they heard before the silhouette of Hinata disappeared through the trees.

Not being able to see her friend anymore Tenten rounded her vengeful gave on the three younger kunochi in front of her. "Now look what you idiot did!" she hissed pointing a finger in the space Hinata once occupied. "You made her sad and now she's gone!" she cried.

"Sorry…" the three mumbled bowing their heads in shame at their deplorable behavior.

* * *

Far away from the five great Shinobi nations off in the western lands several ANBU each wearing their own type of animal mask sped through a forest jumping from tree to tree reaching their destination at hand.

"How much longer till we arrive?" asked an irritated Anko to Kakashi who was leading the team composed of him, Yamato, Anko and another ANBU while the others were guided by another captain to their right.

"Were already there" said Kakashi as his team landed on a large stone statue of a Monk, while the other four man team landed somewhere in the trees a few feet further. Looking up trough the eyes holes of his mask Kakashi could make out the tops of the monk monastery.

Facing the other team captain Kakashi began speaking "we'll met up further ahead towards the ground of the monastery" he said looking from the captain to the other ANBU present. Despite them all being used to this type of work they all had the feeling that there was some thing serious wrong, even though they were already briefed on the mission. It felt like the air was crushing them, and that their destination was promising them unimaginable pain and torture.

"Captain two you're to take your team ahead and we'll meet up with you after making sure we aren't being tracked."

The second captain merely nodded as he gave the signal he and his own team disappeared leaving a trace of leaves in their wake.

"Oh and Anko…" Started Kakashi taking off his mask real quick while throwing Anko a dirty look saying "Don't you even think about!" Kakahi had not forgotten the last time they had been on a mission together; he was in the hospital for a week because of her sadistic nature. She merely pouted and threw him a look saying _"Ah, your no fun Hatake."_

"Move out Kakashi barked also giving his own signal to his team and they too disappeared and started to jump from tree to tree checking their backs and sides to see if they really were followed by anyone. They did a surround check. No one could here anything out of the ordinary Kakashi could not smell anything that could spell trouble, heck, even the squirrels were calm and yet…

_"If Jiraiya-sama is truly right about the Akatsuki being involved then this mission will be more dangerous than I had thought possible." _

Kakashi musing was interrupted as Anko called out to him catching his attention like she always did. "Oi Hatake" called out Anko toward Kakashi the sadistic aura she usually wore around her self like a trophy, now greatly diminished. Not surprisingly the others also felt a chill due t the lack of the sadistic aura the Orochimaru's former student usually gave off earning her the nick name "snake bitch"

"Yes?" he asked turning his head slightly towards her direction to show that he was listening to her despite the need to focus.

"I've got a bad feeling about all this" she said a cold shiver running through her as if lighting struck her spine directly.

"Well I suppo-" started Kakashi but was interrupted by the radio's transmission.

"Team one this it team two come in. We need you to hurry to the temple quick, you have to see this now!" the voice on the radio rasped scarring the four ANBU as to what it could be.

"Come on!" Kakashi ordered as they increased their speed. Looking to his side Kakashi could have sworn he saw a cat looking in his teams' direction as they headed into dangers unknown.

* * *

"Stupid guys and the stupid Exchange..." muttered Naruto as he kicked a can in his way ignoring the hated glares he was getting from everyone who walked pass him. He was used to it b know he's been used to it ever since he was a child. He knew that the others knew he was lying about being in his cheerful mood, but at the moment he didn't give a shit about it and all he wanted to do was get a bowl of steaming hot miso ramen and then go to his thinking spot.

**"Why so glum boy?"** asked the Kuuybi marveling at his jailer's behavior.

"Because you and everyone else won't tell me what the hell is going on and are acting like everything is fine when it's not!" He snarled to the fox in his mind. Kyuubi was quite for the remainder of the walk to Ichiraku's not wanting to argue… Yet.

"Nii-san!" a voice called out to Naruto releasing him from his cryptic thoughts catching his attention and causing a small smile of relief to escape his lips.

Naruto turned to see his surrogate little brother Konohamaru with that ridiculously long scarf of his dragging behind him barely touching the ground. _"Why doesn't he wear a shorter one?" _thought Naruto as he shock his head.

"What's up Konohamru? asked Naruto giving the younger boy his full attention.

Catching his breath from a moment Konohamaru beamed, "I was wondering if you wanted to train with me this evening, I mean if your not to busy." He added quickly with a smile on his face in hope and his hands behind his neck causing Naruto to see a momentary flash of himself in his brother.

"Eh I've got nothing better to do with this whole exchange coming up." Thought Naruto as he looked up and put one finger to his chin in thought, "But that can wait for another time" He said quietly smiling at his brother with a nod of approval at the idea of being able to train while not having chaka powered punches thrown at his face.

"Thanks Naruto Nii-san you're the best!" cheered Konohamaru as he ran down the streets his aura of joy shinning brightly oblivious to the odd glances he was getting from the villagers-.

Naruto merely crossed his arms and gave a small laugh "Now for lunch" he thought as he headed to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand ready to eat to his hearts content.

* * *

"What is this?" whispered a horrified Kakashi his team met up with the other at the temple, or what was left of it. Scattered through the grounds were the bodies of monks mirroring the event that Kakashi remembered happening 18 years ago at the Uzumaki compound, but instead of being knocked out they were all dead. Some of the monks were torn up in vital points while other seemed burned or otherwise Kunai had been lodged in different places namely their heads and back.

"I knew there was something wrong." whispered Anko drawing in her breath and scrunching up her nose at the repulsive smell that filled the air and their lungs.

* * *

"What is this?" repeated Kakashi looking the second team leader in the face or rather in the mask.

"It was like this when we arrived" said the man who seemed well composed despite the situation but his voice said other wise. "All of the Monk's farmers killed, their warriors killed, and inside the temple is even worse than out here."

Looking around Kakashi let the words sink in for a moment wondering what this all meant. There was no lie in the man's words there was nothing living. No noises could be heard and nothing to smell except the repulsive and rotting corpses. Sadly Kakashi looked into the eyes of a young monk apprentice that had probably held so much life and joy at one point of his life.

"Is some one there?" a weak voice called to the ANBU. Surprised they all turned on the defense to see a lone Monk elder bloodied and wounded slowly walking towards them with drat difficulty his back hunched over as if bowing in embarrassment at the condition of the monastery. His leg seemed almost mangled and his arm was disconnected at the joint.

"Elder Monk are you all right?" asked Yamato kindly as he and two other rushed to the man's aide while the others followed closely behind. Hopefully when his wounds were tended to he could give them information as to why the monastery was in ruins along with the inhabitants.

"This doesn't make sense," one of the two medical ANBU wearing a rooster mask whispered to the other who had on a mask in the shape of a pig, "We've studied autopsy before and after joining ANBU, and the blood surrounding these corpses must have been dry for over a week?!" "So how is it in all this time this one Monk Survivor who is still bloody, has not called for help when there is a trading post he could have gone to?!"

"I know what you mean." said the other nodding her head in the direction of the man. "Not to mention the fact he's old"

In truth everyone was surprised to find that there was survivor. They were careful in their scouting the area Kakashi had sniffed out the terrain even! So how was it a Elderly Monk who probably was half dead and to weak to even conceal his charka had managed to escape their finding him so easily it was inconceivable!

"Monk-sama can you tell us what happened here?" asked Kakashi patiently facing the kneeling Monk. _"What is this smell" _thought Kakashi scrunching up his nose and thankful he had a mask so as not to insult the Elderly man. _"It's like the smell of death lingers around him like a mist, it very strong as if radiating from him_."

"Yes I can tell you what happened" said the Monk now just lifting up his face shocking the fully trained shinobi and leaving with them a memory in their minds that would stay for the rest of their lives. His face was sunken in, the skin pale, his eye's sunken in and bloodied as if he was crying tears of blood. And out of his mouth came a dark vapor making it seem his breath was hot against cold air in winter..

"But I'm afraid it will cost you your lives." he rasped as he fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings were released by a cruel puppeteer. Now lifeless the ANBU knew this man was dead.

"The hell?" whispered Anko clutching one arm with her hand to steady her shaking nerves.

"Well then that was a real shame" a bored and cocky voice said up high from the scene catching everyone's attention immediately. How many more surprises did they have to take? Wasn't the dead witness who could have giver them the answers they needed and this whole massacre enough?!! It was crazy!

Up high at the entrance leading to the monetary leaning against one of the tall pillars stood a man with shoulder length sandy brown hair tied in a pony tail possessing a staff with an uniquely styled blade at the top looking almost spear like. He was clad in Robes similar to the ones of the dead monks , but a different style almost sinister looking in design. The inner robe was pure brown. While the outer robe was a mixture of purple and gold. His eyes were closed as if he were he were in deep thought

"How sad" cooed a second voice feminine this time. The cat like eyes burning into the very souls of the ninja before her. Next to the man with brown a woman sat on the first two steps of the monastery. Her black hair highlighted with violet swayed against the wind. Despite the merit in her voice and eyes her general attitude was disappointment. Wearing a yellow and pink Kimono that went to below her knees the Kimono was held shut tightly by a light purple sash which contained a pain of hand held fans stashed in place. She wore on her feet sandals that went to her thighs revealing her toes.

"You've been slacking off dear" a third voice said which was another male. His crystal green eyes showing nothing but light amusement at the dead corpses. His hair was a brilliant ocean green and he had on what seemed to be Blue armor from what must have been a feudal era with a left shoulder guard. He was wearing grey sandals similar to that of Ninja. The most astonishing things about him was the halberd leaning on his shoulder which reminded Kakashi of Momochi Zabuza from several years past.

"Shall I finish the job?" asked the fist stranger snapping open his lids to reveal yellow eyes radiating killer intent so powerful that it was surprising to fin they weren't sharingan. He slow leaned off of the pillar licking his teeth in anticipation and started to raise is staff but the woman quickly stood and put her arms over his own to prevent him from raising his arm any higher.

"No" she said her eyes locking with his a pout on her face "I'll do it, besides," she smiled. "My way is much more fun"

Kakashi and the others by this time were torn between running or staying. If they were stayed they would surely die considering the amount of killer intent now filled the air. But if they fled they would surely die instantly.

_"Dammit, it was a trap and we fell for it!"_ thought Kakashi bitterly._"It's a no win situation!" _

"Now then may army" said the woman withdrawing the two fans from inside her sash. "Come to life!" with a fluent motion she swept the fans releasing the same dark mist that came forth from the Monk Elders mouth earlier.

The eight trapped ANBU watched in horror as the hundreds on monk corpses rose from the ground facing the team their faces the same as the Elder and the same dark mist coming from their mouths. They all were emotionless and were now advancing.

"It looks like we'll have to fight after all!" called Kakashi to the rest as he opened his Sharingan eye from under the dog mask. "Now you get to fight" he lightly joked, looking at Anko who merely flicked him off and her body vibes saying. _"Shut up ass."_

The risen army of dead monks slowly approached the eight ANBU ready to do their mistress's bidding and eliminate the lives of the ANBU.

* * *

"Ramen is so good!" cheered Naruto as he took his seat on the stool waiting for his order of Miso Ramen which was being cooked at the moment by non other than Mr. Iciraku.

"So Naruto-kun" began Ayame handing him his food. "Did you get to get a letter from Tsunade-sama?" she asked. Eyes on Naruto as he ate his first bowl happily his troubles ebbing away..

"Nope," Tsunade-baachan didn't give me one, along Sasuke and some others" he said through a mouthful of Ramen. "Although it's funny, Shikamaru was paired with Garra's nee-san" he said before taking another gulp..

"Isn't that the blond one with the fan?" asked Teuchi Ichiraku who looked over from stirring the batch of Ramen.

"Yeah that's her as fierce as Sakura-Chan" shuddered Naruto taking another gulp of Ramen.

"O-one Seafood Ramen please" a timid voice said catching Naruto's attention. He turned on his stool to see Hinata had just taken the vacant seat next to him. Upon looking at her face he was graced with a mental flashback of him being knocked over on his back with Hinata on top pressed against his…" (A/N: I May be perverted at times but I'm not filing in that blank!) Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts he cursed himself mentally. "_Great now I'm turning into Ero-sennin_!" he scowled before directing is full attention to Hinata, ignoring the howls of laughter coming from within Kyuubi's cage.

"Hello Hinata" Smile the blond to the Hyuuga Heiress in greeting quickly wiping the image from his mind to avoid further embarrassment.

"G-good mor-morning N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said barely above a whisper, as her cheeks flushing and her head bowed in embarrassment also remembering what happened not too long ago between them.

"Hey Hianta, are you feeling sick?" asked Naruto squinting his eyes and putting a hand to her forehead to check her temperature causing her to become even more red making even a tomato jealous of the color.

Slowly pushing his hand from her head she replied by saying a quick "I'm fine."

"One seafood ramen and another miso" Ayame called handing both Naruto and Hinata their meals while shaking her head at the blonds boneheaded self and the Hyuuga heiress's shy nature. The meal was rather quiet surprisingly. Naruto not knowing what to talk about and Hinata too shy to talk. While Mr. Ichiraku was busy mixing a pot of ramen Ayame was looking back and forth between the two growing frustrated. She had known Naruto since he first started coming and met Hinata a few months back when she came to eat lunch here after training with her team. Surely there was something interesting she could do to get them to talk and maybe kiss! (A/N Evil, evil girl!)

_"If only I could get these two to talk."_ Thought Ayame a finger to her chin in concentration. _"Hmm, what could get the interest of two chunnin?, Oh I know!" _

"Hey Hinata" called Ayame looking the girl in the eye. "Naruto-Kun and I were talking about the international exchange and he said he wasn't going to show anyone around." She said motioning to the boy eating his fourth bowl of ramen who was quietly listening. "So I was wondering…?" Hinata looked at Ayame with understanding in mind as to what she was getting at. "Are you gonna show anyone around the village?" she fished ignoring Naruto's abrupt halt to his slurping. Even Mr. Ichiraku had stopped stirring to listen.

"W-well I-I am going to show a b-boy around" Hinata said finishing the last of her meal her face flushed again as she finished speaking and this time it wasn't because of Naruto.

"Oh?" teased Ayame as she leaned against the counter. "Where's he from?"

" Cloud Shinobi of Lighting Country" replied Hinata no one noticing Naruto's eyes widen.

"_Lightning_?!" Naruto's mind pondered "_Didn't Neji say that they were responsible for Hinata's kidnapping on her third birthday and his fathers death." "What's baachan thinking_?" Naruto had decided it was then time to leave and get read to meet Konohamaru for the training latter.

"Bye Ayame-chan Old man, Hinata!" Called Naruto putting down the money on the table before leaving. The ramen shop owners said their farewells while Hinata was slightly disappointed at her crush leaving. But decided it was time for her to go too.

"Bye Ayame-chan, Ichiraku-san" called Hinata as she to paid for her meal bowed in thanks and left. Ayame merely waved in farewell as her father gave a grunt showing he heard the girl.

"What a kind girl." Mr. Ichiraku said as he added some spices into the ramen as another pair of customers came.

"You know" started Ayame balancing a spoon on her nose speaking to her father. "The two of them would be a good couple if Hinata-Chan wasn't so shy and Naruto-Kun wasn't such a bone headed idiot." Her father merely chuckled along with the customers as he finished siring and served the fresh batch of ramen.

"Well that's true dear but who knows?" He said swatting the spoon off her nose sending it flying into the sink to her dismay "Did I ever tell you about the time your mother and I met?" Ayame made a slight jerk as her eyes went wide. "It was a beautiful spring and we-"

"FATHER!!" cried Ayame grabbing the bowls in his hands and handing them out. "We have customers to serve! She said before walking into the store room.

"Kids these days." Said the first customer as Mr. Ichiraku and the second customer nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hinata walked through the streets ignoring the villagers who were whispering among themselves some clutching letters similar to hers which was neatly folded inside of her pack.

_"I'm sure this guy is not bad at all remember the talk all five of us had in the Library"_ echoed Sakura's voice over and over in her head. Hinata's pale lavender eyes glided over the road the words of her pink haired friend not wanting to leave. "Sakura-chan" Hinata said to herself. "Kai Rukuzema is-"

"Nee-sama." A quite but strong voice called out from behind

Hinata turned around to see her younger sister facing her. Through the years both sisters had grown closer together just as Hinata did with her father and Neji, but Hanabi still held onto some of the Hyuuga pride after all and there was such a thing as sibling rivalry.

"Yes Hanabi-Neechan?" asked Hinata turning her head. "What is it?"

Taking a big sigh Hanabi started eyes showing irritation. "Father wants us to have another sparring session with Neji." She cried throwing her hands up.

"But we did yesterday and I have to go to the-"

"That's what I said but he just said the usual "pride of the Hyuuga Clan" and to be home by 6:00"

Hinata's features showed disappointment. She had been planning on talking to Sakura around that time, but when the Head of the Hyuuga Clan wanted something done it was done especially if it was from his own daughters and Nephew.

"I'll go ahead to meet him I have to speak to him anyway" replied Hinata. "Could you tell Sakura-Chan I'll talk to her tomorrow instead?" Hinata's question was rewarded with a slight nod as she turned towards her home the Hyuug Estate.

"How long are you going to stand there? Hanabi asked a Scowl on her face and Byakugan activated.

"Aw, why do you have to treat me like that Hanabi-Chan? I don't see your sister treating Nii-san the same way" a voice called out.

Whipping around in anger a jyuuken readied Hanabi aimed to strike the person behind her but missed as he jumped back at the last second narrowly avoiding a visit from the god of death.

"Konohamaru" she growled her teeth gritted. And eyes barring promising pain. Ever since she met him she hated this boy, and yet he would mess with her head when ever the chance made itself visible.

"At your service!" he chirped happily flashing a smile.

"Why the hell are you here?" she asked walking towards Sakura's home dismayed to find him follow her like a lost puppy.

"What?!, I can't come and say hi to a pretty friend?" that had done it, she grabbed him by the tuff of his collar and slammed him into a lamp post.

"Listen and listen well you" she hissed her face inches from his. "I' m not you friend". The captured boy merely gave a cocky grin before speaking his death sentences.

"You know if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was a-"

"SMACK!!"

Konohamaru found him self leaned against the light pole nursing a red hot handprint on his right cheek as he watched the girl storm off towards her destination to deliver a message to the pink haired kunochi.

"Hey Hanabi-chan!" called Konohamaru getting back up on his feet.

"What?!" she yelled turning around to face him once more.

"Do you sleep on you stomach?" he called out towards her earning him a puzzled look.

"No!" she yelled having had enough of what was the "honorable" grandson up to.

"Then can I?" He asked flashing a seductive smile. That was the straw that unleashed the Hyuuga's furry . To hell with going to Sakura's she could do that some other time. Cause right now she had to kill the second knucklehead of Konoha village. Chasing him down the streets Hanabi's anger grew as the boy's laugher echoed into the evening.

* * *

Walking past the guards of the Hyuuga gats. Hinata slid off her shoes made her way into the home towards her fathers office having to talk to him. Somehow she had a hunch that he was involved in it. Stopping at his office door she waited to be acknowledged.

"Enter Hinata" Hiashi said in greeting to his eldest daughter.

Sliding open the door Hinata walked towards the her father bowed and kneeled in front of him in the usual Hyuuga manner.

"Father I wanted to speak with you about-"

"The exchange." He finished for her knowing what she wanted. "Hinata" he stated as he closed his eyes and folded his arms within his robes. I did what I did, because before the Shinobi of Cloud broke the treaty which has now only been newly re-mended you were good friends with a boy there"

"Kai-kun." Whispered Hinata.

"Exactly" Hiashi replied opening his eyes and looking into his daughters. The two of you are still good friends even now. He was one of the few you could talk of comfortably and that is why I made the choice I made.

Hinata bowed her head in understanding as she started to get up and head towards the door hoping her father forgot about the extended sparring.

"Oh and Hinata." Hiashi said going through some scrolls now.

"Yes sir"

"Don't be late for the sparring with your cousin and sister."

Hinata slumped forward in despair. "Yes sir" she said quietly as she made her way towards the training rounds. So much for getting out of that and going to bed.

* * *

SKT: Tada!

Hiashi: you had my youngest daughter and that boy in the same scene! activates Byakugan

SKT: Your gonna kill me aren't you?

Hiashi: Damn straight!

SKT: Before I die please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7 Hello at last

SKT: Before you decide to kill me for not updating for a month.

Sasuke: **3 **Months...

SKT: Sorry 3 months I have a good reason. I've had a !$$# load of exams and was very busy I just started on chapter 8.

Sasuke: Whatever, ShinigamikingTobi doesn't own anything except a few comics and stuff...

SJT: Hey!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hello At last**

_It was dark; Naruto at least knew that much of where he was. Sitting up he looked around his surrounding. "Where am I?" he groaned putting a hand to his forehead slowly but removed it upon discovering his forehead protector was missing. Alarmed he quickly removed his hand from his head only to find it covered in blood. "What's going on here!?" he called out to no one in particular as made an effort to stand up slowly with a grunt._

_Looking around suddenly Naruto paled. Surrounding him was his friends dead and bloodied. He looked to see Sasuke smashed into a tree with Sakura in his arms protectively but still unmoving. Kamahis was in worse condition as he was impaled on a tree branch hanging limp like a rag doll his right arm threatening to fall off. Sai was crushed by the weight of a Boulder and Captain Yamato was no where to be seen. _

_Finding it to horrific to look he turned his head to the right to see the others in no better condition. Fearful of what was going on Naruto took a step back but not before tripping over something with a yelp of surprise. Rubbing the back of his now sore head Naruto looked to regrettably see that he had tripped over Hinata. Across her chest were several claw-like slash marks, and it looked like she had severe internal bleeding due to the dried blood on her mouth. "Hinata" he whispered pained greatly at her condition more so than the others oddly. His eyes moved from her pale face to her arm which bore a wound similar to a burn of a bruise._

"_WHATS GOING ON HERE!!!" He demanded to the Heavens as he stood suddenly. His reply was a shiver down his spine and a low feral growl. Turning slowly Naruto's blue eyes met glowing red. "No..." He Chocked taking a step back careful not step on the dead Hinata. "NO!" he repeated but with more vigor this time. Pointing a shaking finger at the demonic beast he screamed. "YOU'RE SUPPOSPED TO BE SEALED! WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE?!" he demanded frantic and in fear._

_The creature gave what appeared to be a deviant grin before it opened its mouth releasing the energy in enclosed within itself in a powerful blast. Naruto closed his eyes suddenly awaiting the oncoming blast._

Narutos' eyes snapped open suddenly as his head shot up from his pillow gasping and drenched in a cold sweat. He put his hand to his chest which he found to be clean of any blood despite his heart threatening to burst from his ribcage. "Just a dream." He croaked falling back onto his pillow. "The same horrible, horrible dream" he repeated eyes slowly closing drifting back to sleep thankful there was no blast or that his friends were dead.

Clank, clank Naruto opened his eyes again turning his throbbing heads towards the window. "Huh?" Getting up slowly he made his way to the curtain opening it and the window gradually. Sticking his head out he was rewarded with a pebbled meeting his nose. "Ye ouch!" he yelped claming his hand to his bloody nose before looking down towards the perpetrator. "Whatcha want water boy?" he called out to Suigetsu who had Karin, Juugo, Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura all standing behind him.

With a toothy grin he opened his mouth to speak but not before Karin shoved him out of the way. "Don't you remember? We had to greet the guest!" she called out to him fixing her glasses.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a moment!" he called nose still clutched tightly.

Rubbing his sore bottom Suigetsu glared up at Karin. "Dammit you bitch why you had to go and shove me?!" he snarled. Returning the look Karin replied "Because you would take to long explaining to Uzumaki-kun!" she finished with a growl folding her arms.

Opening his mouth to speak Suigetsu was interrupted as Naruto burs through the apartment door the apartment door looking worse than usual nose still clutched. "Oi Naruto let me fix that for you." Sakura said referring to the broken nose as she walked up to him. Muttering his thanks as she fixed his nose as Naruto's gaze shifted towards the side of a trash can, lost in his own thoughts. "There now all done!" she beamed as she admired her work.

"Now that your done we can go now." Said Sasuke leading the way with Juugo and Karin not far behind.

"Today we get to show our youthful guests around our youthful Konoha!" Cheered Rock Lee jumping around Tenten and Neji along with their sensei Gai drawing the unwanted attention of villagers headed in the same direction as them selves.

"Why?" Asked Tenten calmly ignoring the stares she was also receiving most likely due to the pity of being paired with the green and azure Beasts of Konoha. Fate could be so cruel sometimes.

"Why what?" Asked Neji showing she had his full attention. It was pointless to ask, but he felt the need to start a conversation in order to block out the cheers and yells coming from the men (buffoons) in tights, and the eyes upon them.

"I mean" She started, hooking her arm through his with out much protest, why is it we have to be stuck with such workaholics?" She paused for a moment before looking him in the eye. "We haven't done anything to deserve this"

"I agree." Sighed Neji looking into her chestnut eyes with dismay. "But" he said with a great sigh "At leas they're kind enough not to interrupt during our sparring." He smiled mischievously as he continued walking.

"_You call tongue on the grass wrestling_ sparring?" She thought venomously giving him the look. "Pervert" she said under her breath as she turned away from his kind stare.

"I heard that" he hissed nudging her and started walking ahead of her, but not before a playful poke to the head was delivered.

"Gai-Sensei!" exclaimed Lee stopping in his tracks and facing his Idol with admiration. "If our guests do not enjoy their time here than I swear to do six hundred one handed back flips around the village I promise!"

"Atta boy Lee!" smiled Gai giving student a beaming smile. "If that is the case I'll join you!" Neji and Tenten nearly lost their steps at the outrages coming from their mouths.

"And if we fail that" Both green Shinobi said simultaneously eyes aflame. "Then we shall walking around the village backwards on our hands while carrying Logs with dancing kittens with our feet!" they shouted fist pumped into the sky and looking at a Sunset which came out of no where scaring the onlookers.

"Gai-sensei!" Cried Lee tears in his eyes.

"_Here we go_" thought Tenten and Neji simultaneously.

"Lee" Gai also cried passionately.

"GAI SENSEI!" yelled Lee"

"LEE" Cried Gai as they both gave the other man hugs and the giant wave came in freaking everyone out excluding Tenten and Neji who were use to this happy "youth" crap by now. "TO THE ENTRANCES GATES OF OUR BELOVED KONOHA; USING THE FULL POWER OF YOUTH!!!" They yelled again racing through the roads dodging people and ninja alike.

"WIIL YOU STOP WITH THE YOUTH DAMMIT!!! Roared Tenten throwing several Kunai knives, shuriken and other projectiles in their specific direction.

"_I now remember why I'll never break up with her" _Shuddered the Hyuuga prodigy looking at a Kunai lodged in a street sign.

On another one of the roads leading to the gates a certain Inuzuka was giving his teammates the creeps.

"Why are you so cheerful today Kiba?" asked Shino looking at Kiba through his sunglasses hiding his confusion and annoyance. Indeed the wild ninja was cheerful a bit too cheerful for the atmosphere at hand. Kiba had a face cracking grin plastered onto his face scaring both Akamaru and Sarutobi Jr. who was squirming in Hinata's arms trying to find some sense of comfort.

"What?" asked Kiba feigning a hurt expression. "You told me yesterday not to let this whole dealing with the cat-dog thing get me down so I'm keeping a stiff upper lip."

Shaking his head Shino looked back at the child they had to baby sit and said in his usual voice. "I said to be cheerful about it Kiba; not scare Kurenai-Sensei's son" he replied voice calm as he pointed a thumb back towards the scared baby and dog who were either hiding their face in Hinata's chest or behind her leg.

"I swear the kids going to be a pervert like his grandfather Sandaime" hissed Kiba whispering to Shino.

"What would give you that idea?" Shino asked as Hinata sped up to come closer to her friends Akamaru trailing not far behind her.

"Look how he always has his face buried in Hinata's chest when he's handed the chance"

"Well" started Shino getting the attention of his comrades. "It is often common for a child to find their mother's breast a place of comfort as well as nourishment." "But seeing how Kurenai-sensei has business to take care of and we volunteered to watch over him it would make sense for him to find the well developed breast of Hinata to be a suitable substitute until he is reunited with Kurenai-Sensei" Answered Shino monotonously ignoring the fact that Kiba fell to the ground face first in a mix disbelief and shock, and that Hinata's face was paler than usual while said pervert"kept snuggling into the mounds of comfort with one hand clinging to her headband around her neck. Akamaru simply went to help his master up.

"You know something" said Kiba dusting himself off as he looked at Shino's back and turned towards Hinata an accusing finger po9inted at the bug user. "If it weren't for the fact his Kikai bugs eat charka and dissolve only certain poisons, I'd say they eat Hormones just to keep him in check!"

"Come on or we'll be late" said Shino without back .

"_It would make sense for him to find the well developed breast of Hinata to be a suitable substitute..." _Shino's voice repeated in her mind making her blush worse"First it's suitors, then it's me falling on top of Naruto-Kun, now Shino-Kun complements on my breast." Hinata said to Sarutobi Jr. looking at his adorable face before running after her teammates. "What's next?" she sighed as she ignored the cat calls thrown her way.

"SHIKAMARU NARA GET YOU FUCKING LAZY ASS OUT OF THIS BOOTH NOW!!!" yelled Ino drawing the attention of the other customers in the Barbeque joint while Chouji was looking around nervously afraid they were going to be thrown out for causing such a racket .

"Not on you life woman." Growled the Shadow master arms folded and head rested against the wall looking at his team mate with the same look of annoyance if not greater. _"No way in hell I'm dealing with that troublesome woman AGAIN, she's worse Tsunade-sama!"_ He thought bitterly the image a Temari with that great fan of hers eyes glowing like a beast.

"Ino come on let's just go." Chouji said putting his hands on Ino's shoulders trying to calm down the potential human bomb. Too bad he was better at eating than negotiating because Ino then rounded on him

"Chouji we _all_ agreed no matter who we would deal with, that we have to deal with that we would go together" she said turning her head slightly towards Shikamaru at the word all. "You were excited to meet someone from the land of vegetables (A/N: couldn't think of anything else o.k.!) due to the types of foods they make there, and I was excited to be able to talk to someone from the land of spring because they tend to grow the most beautiful flowers despite the weather" she said with a slight smile causing Chouji to blush. "But Ill be damned if we don't go just because Sikamaru's too afraid to see his girlfriend!" she snarled pointing an accusing finger at him.

"She's not my girlfriend and I'm not going" Shikamaru said coolly despite his growing blush.

Sensing she was beaten, Ino straitened her straightened her posture with a smile.. "Fine, I suppose I'll jut have to walk for you…" he answered calmly.

"_O shit_" thought Shikamaru who was now looking mortified. "_She isn't-?_"

But alas the poor shadow user was unable to finish his thought as Ino brought her hands up into a hand sign. **Shintenshin no Jutsu! **(Mind body switch technique). Shikamaru slumped forward in his seat while Ino fell back only to be caught by Chouji.

"Ino?" asked Chouji unsure of whether the transfer worked or not. Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he opened his mouth and said "Transfer complete!" with a triumphant smirk. "Common Chouji get my body, were going!" said Ino as she walked out of the restaurant.

"That's just plain mean." Muttered Chouji as he hurried after Ino or rather Shikamaru's body. "_But then again he brought in upon himself genius or not._" He chuckled to himself; happy at the prospect of being able to hold Ino again.

"Hey Sasuke" whispered Sakura as she came up to his side ignoring the protest of Karin.

"Hm?" was his only response as if signaling she was worthy of speaking to him.

"**Damn Uchiha Bastard****" **roared inner Sakura** "I go through the trouble of beating him half to death just to bring him home and he still acts like an arrogant, hot go-like, fucking asshole! This is why-" **With effort, Sakura was able to block out the voice of her inner self and asked her question as kindly as possible, trying to suppress to annoyance. "Have you noticed he's been worse than usual?" she questioned referring to the sleeping Naruto, who was being carried by Juugo at the moment.

"Yeah, for the past few months. Somehow I don't fell he's being completely honest with us."

"Yeah" agreed Sakura looking slightly downcast saddened that one of her closest friends would bear such a secret alone. Wasn't it bad enough that she was the last member of team seven to find out he had the destroyer of Konoha locked within him. "But I suppose he must have a reason for doing this." She reasoned.

"Were here." Stated Suigetsu, walking ahead of the two towards the entrance gates.

A majority of the villagers had left already leaving only team eight, ten, Gai, and few others behind to wait excluding the usual village gate guards.

"And now we wait…" Sighed Juugo dropping Naruto onto the ground waking him abruptly all the while ignoring the yelp of pain that came from the boy.

"The hell was that for?!" Naruto scowled glaring up at the giant.

"Be happy you got a free ride runt." Juugo said hotly.

"I see someone coming!" interrupted Lee pumping a fist into the air

Indeed the spandex wearing green beast was correct, approaching the gates were six people. Two were of the sand and the other four were from different villages. Temari was trailing slightly behind a girl who had light brown hair in a long pony tail.

Walking forward Temari faced Shikamaru with a slight grin on her face. "Nice to see you again crybaby…" she teased as Chouji and Ino introduced themselves to their guest.

"Nice to see you to you bossy woman…" he said with the workings of a laugh before they left with the others.

"See you later Takami!" Temari called out to the girl with the brown pony tailed hair.

"BYE TEMARI-SAN!" She called out to the blond. "Excuse me, but which one of you is Rock Lee?" she smiled politely despite the yell earlier.

"YOSH THAT IS ME!" Lee shouted out grabbing her hand and shaking it vigorously. "Hello Takami-san it is a pleasure to meet you I hope you enjoy your youthful time here in Konoha!" He said with out shame of shouting like a three year old.

"NICE TO MEET YOU TO!" she replied with just as much energy as she too grabbed and shook Lees hand. "What s youth thou?" she asked putting on a quizzical look.

Gasping Lee and Gai put on petrified looks while Neji Tenten and their guest looked at the pair as if they were infected with some form of virus.

"WE MUST SHOW YOU THE WAYS OF YOUTH THEN SO YOU MAY BECOME A YOURTHFUL FLOWER!!!" The shameless men yelled unanimously to the heavens as they grabbed the poor girl by the arms and made a made dash for the forest.

"This is going to be a long life…" muttered Neji.

"Something tells me the Bride of Franken-youth is coming…" whimpered Tenten as they too left.

"I guess that leaves the ten of us." Kiba stated plainly as he stretched against the gate wall looking out into clearing half expecting the others to show and half hoping his guest wouldn't be coming.

"Well see you guys latter." Called Suigetsu as he started to leave but was stop by Karin snagging the back of his jacket with a yank.

"Where the fuck are you going?" she asked facing him with disgust. "Aren't you going to wait for your guest to come like the rest of us you kappa" she was now pulling on the shirt hard enough to choke the water based teen. The others had long since ignored the daily spouts. They had been used to it by now especially Sasuke who had to deal with them on a usual daily bases.

"No I'm not going to meet my guest!" snarled Suigesu yanking himself from the vice grip. "You're a rude, stubborn-" started Karin.

"Hey Juugo" whispered Naruto.

"What?"

"How are they in love, when they fight like this?" he asked marveled how two people that hate each other could be loving.

"It's a long story Juugo sighed tenderly rubbing the head of a sparrow on his shoulder.

"Stupid, freakish-" retorted Suigetsu now facing Karin eyes narrowed and sharp teeth barred.

"Water sucking ass hole-" snarled Karin removing her glasses eyes also narrowed in the same deadly look as her counterpart teammate. Everyone was so wrapped up in the growing argument they didn't notice someone had entered the gates.

"Bitching bitchy fucking-" yelled Suigetsu. "Uh, excuse me?" the person behind everyone called. Raising a hand slightly to try and catch the attention of the small audience.

"So lazy that you can't go a day with out-!!" screamed Karin but was drowned out by Suigetsu once again.

"Sluttish little -" Suigetsu didn't finish as the stranger had enough and took a deep breath.

"EXCUSE ME!!!" He shouted getting everyone's attention except for the glaring duo. All eyes were on the man. He had amber eyes that shined with a tint of yellow. He wore a cloud-nin headband hung loosely around his neck, and wore a cloud chunnin jacket and he had a mess of brown hair tied in a loose pony tail.

"Who the hell are you?!" both Kiba and Naruto asked simultaneously pointing accusing fingers at the guy who was smiling for some apparent reason. Everyone turned once more to see Hinata had gasped looking at the man with wide eyes a mixture of shock and joy something that was rare for the timid girl. Slowly she walked towards him as she handed Sarutobi junior to Shino still walking closer to the guy until she was just two feet from him looking up a his face.

For about 5 seconds everyone was quite looking from Hinata to the guy. Sakura had a pretty good idea who his was while everyone else was wondering who the hell he was.

"Nice to see you again Hinata-chan!" the guy smiled.

"KAI-KUN!!!" She screamed jumping into his arms giving him a big hug as they both laughed shocking everyone in question even to the point of causing Karin and Suigetsu to break from their starring contest of death and Shino to lift an eye brow.

Naruto's brain at the moment was trying to reboot along with Kiba's, Suigetsu's, Karin's and Sakura's. While Sasuke, Shino, and Juugo were either to cool or just didn't care about the situation enough to reboot. Hinata, shy Hinata, yelled in happiness not caring that all her friends were looking. Hinata, timid Hinata the very same Hinata who had a big crush on the loudmouth of Konoha (Known to everyone except the loudmouth himself --;) was hugging this guy who no one had ever seen before as if they knew each other since birth while laughing. Was there something amiss about Hinata equaling hugs?

Apparently Naruto's brain had finished the rebooting because he spoke first. "Hey we asked who the hell are you?!" he yelled pointing a finger at the guy who was hugging Hinata-_chan_. "_Wait were did that come from_?!"

Letting go of Hinata down the Guy spoke regarding everyone who would listen. "The names Kai Ruzukema Chunnin of the Village hidden in the cloud and one of the best ninja they have to offer and you must be the loudmouth Naruto, Hinata's told me about you!" He said offering his hand in a friendly greeting.

Taking one disgruntled look at the hand Naruto crossed his arm and turned his face away. "Eh no thanks" was all he said before he was introduced to Mr. Dirt gratitude of Sakura. Sasuke merely muttered "Dobe" under his breath while Sai shook his head.

"What the hell was that for Sakura-Chan?!" called Naruto as his team started to walk off. Some more people had come and wee talking to the others. Turning around Sakura fixed him with a glare.

"That was for being rude to Hinata-Chan's guest and not showing the Konoha hospitality idiot!" Naruto slowly got up from the ground with the aid of Kiba. Walking towards Hinata, Sakura whispered. "Common lets go give Kurenai-Sensei her child and we'll talk with the others later. She finished dragging Hinata away nut not before Hinata grabbed Sarutobi from Shino and walking off.

"I'll talk to you as soon as possible Kai-kun!" called Hinata as the two girls started into a run with Karin following behind, but no before giving Suigesu a good kick in the head splashing water everywhere. Now the boys were waiting for the people who they had as guest.

"Would anyone uh mind showing me to an inn?" asked Kai the same smile on his face. The seven boys were quite until Sasuke chose to speak up.

"Naruto you do it."

"What?! Yelled Naruto rounding on Sasuke fist held up menacingly "Why do I have to do it?!" questioned Naruto not wanting to be near this guy who was way too happy for his liking.

"Because Dobe, we are waiting for the others to arrive." He stated plainly as if it was common sense. "Besides I agreed to gate duty today."

Naruto merely opened and closed his mouth like a dead fish unable to find any justified argument as to why he shouldn't deal with this guy who made his insult sound like a complement. "Dammit" he muttered under his breath. "Fine I'll do it but you owe me one you Bastard!"

"I'll buy you Ramen tonight after the Welcoming Ceremony Dobe" said Sasuke pointing for Naruto to leave with Kai.

* * *

"I trust all went well?" the leader asked Itachi. 

"Yes" Itachi said simply giving a curt nod. "Without fail." He said motioning to the three shapes several feet from the light.

Bowing his head in thought the leader looked up again looking quite pleased. "Very good the both of you, it seems there is still hope for this organization." He said despite the emotionless tone. "And what of the ANBU from Konoha?"

"We've already dealt with them." Answered the voice of the woman sitting on a fallen pillar, her comrades on either side of her. "I must say though, it was quite fun seeing the look on their faces before I had to end it."

Ignoring her last comment the Leader then turned to Zetsu. "And what of your observations has there been any movement?"

Slightly flexing the leaf-like appendages which made up part of his body the white part of Zetsu spoke. "They chose not to interfere with the plans we've worked on." He rasped. Next the Black portion spoke.**"By the way they've been reacting to all our activities since our appearance you'd think they'd run with their tails between their legs!" **He laughed bringing a frown to the leaders face.

"Zetsu I'd be careful with what you'd say if I were you their power is greater than those brats that have nearly wiped us out and do not forget Uchiha Sasuke survived Deidara's C4 kamikaze explosion." He said looking to see Itachi's reaction to his brother's name. "You to should be wary of your younger sibling." the leader said again drawing all attention to both him and Itachi. "The last encounter between the two of you nearly cost you your life and he has yet to obtain the Mangkeyou sharingan."

Itachi bowed his head slowly in understanding at what the leader was getting at. Rubbing his chest; lightly through his cloak slightly Itachi could still fell the scar left by sasuke's katana blade. "I'll make sure it won't happen again." Replied Itachi his eyes still the same as ever; cold and uncaring.

Ignoring the last comment the leader turned back to Zetsu and Konan. "Zetsu, as I said with Itachi and Kisame I want you to follow the directions of the scroll and that goes for you also" he said nodding his head to Konan. "Zetsu and Tobi will accompany you in your to ensure success after he is done." The leader turned to Itachi and Kisame one again. "The two of you are to go into hiding and continue to collect information until the next meeting in which everything will be whole."

"How long will everything take approximately?" questioned Itachi.

"A couple of months at the very least because of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and his friends." He sighed a second time knowing what was coming next from the orange mask wearing sugar bomb of the group.

"That seems to be an awfully long time!" exclaimed Tobi grabbing at his head.

"I know but we need to take things slower than we usually do" said Konan also sighing in the same manner. In truth because of mostly Konoha and Suna the Akatsuki was slowly being made into the laughing stock of the world.

The three mysterious people sitting far off were still quiet not speaking to the members or one another. Simply throwing each other glances as if it were their own secret code. The man in the monk robes noticed that his female companion was looking at Itachi for some time now mesmerized by his appearance despite having a uniform similar to the others. Catching her attention he began their little code. _"Will you stop ogling him like that?!" _his eyes portrayed.

The girl merely looked at him also bearing a look of her own. _"Jealous much?"_ Her eyes teased the light dancing across them.

The third person caught both their attention. _"Stop it both of you their still talking!"_ They all looked back at the group but not before the girl stuck her tongue out at the blue haired man causing annoyance.

"So that is all for this meeting eh?" Asked Kisame shifting his Samehada to a more comfortable position on his back.

"Correct." said the leader. "This meeting is adjourned until further notice he added waving his hand over the candle just as Zetsu sunk into the ground leaving the others behind. Now facing the three persons the leader spoke again. "The three of you are to accompany Itachi and Kisame for your part in this as well."

Not bothering to answer the three disappeared as Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi used body flickers to exit. "Were close to our goals aren't we Pein?" asked Konan putting her hand on her partners shoulder while looking into his face.

"Yes," he replied, "Soon everything will fall into order and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki will be helpless and defeated then our goals will be realized…"

* * *

Sneezing along the way for a second time Naruto begrudgingly walked through the streets with Kai not far behind him still smiling in that way that reminded him so much of Sai. Looking left and right Naruto looked at the different headbands of different shinobi. Some had their on their head the usual way, or they choose to wear them around their neck, their arm or even their leg. 

"Bless you." Said Kai, respectfully facing the blonde's general direction again. They had walked for some time towards the inn's general direction a few yards from it. Why was he acting so senseless to this guy, and why couldn't anyone else have done it like Kiba or Shino, Juugo heck, even water boy!

"So," started Kai getting Naruto's attention again. "How long have you known Hinata-chan?"

Naruto's eye brow was starting to twitch, how could such a simple question get him stirred up? It wasn't like he had any reason to dislike this guy, so why, why was he being so hostile? Especially since Hinata would be disappointed in him. "_Wait, why do I care what Hinata thinks of me being kind to this guy?_" Turning his head away from Kai, Naruto focused his attention on the headband of several snow nin who were talking with a Konoha shop owner. "Eh, I've known her for a while." Answered Naruto as the two of them entered the inn.

"And yet the two of you don't seem to talk much?" pondered Kai out loud scratching his chin in thought. "I mean no offense," started Kai putting his hands up in defense sensing the growing blood lust coming from the blond, but from what I've heard would have thought…"

"What?" asked Naruto going up to the desk now curious as to what this bastard had to say. "You would have thought what?" he asked again before ringing the bell for the inn keeper.

"Oh it's nothing, nothing." Kai replied dropping his bag before the inn keeper came.

"Yes" replied the rather short and old man looking up at the two boys. "How may I help you" he asked before smiling at Kai and giving Naruto a glare."

"One room for this guy please." Asked Naruto shrugging off the glare having been used to it by now. "He's from the hidden Cl-"

"I'm sorry." The man said interrupting Naruto. "But I just gave the last available room to a lovely ninja from Suna carrying a large fan." Hopping off his stool the man walked out into another door but not before giving Naruto a distasteful look.

Cursing slightly Naruto slammed his head on the desk. _"It had to be Garra's damn sister!" _he mentally yelled. Banging his head on the desk slightly at the prospect of being stuck with this guy. "I'm gonna kill that bastard for this!" hissed Naruto picturing a giant toad devouring Sasuke for making him do this. _"I wonder of Gamatatsu likes the flavor of emo's"_

"So how about we find Hinata-chan?!" cheered Kai picking up his bag once more. This was going t o be one long day and Sasuke was going to pay dearly for it. Making their way out of the inn Naruto started planning the demise of his best friend…

* * *

There you go! 

Naruto:...

SKT: WHAT?!

Naruto: This is going to be a love triangle isn't it?

SKT: He he No?

Naruto: RASENGAN!!!!!

SKT: read and review for my sake!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Just Friends

SKT: Hello readers, Sorry for not updating for the past few months I've been swamped with work and animation.

???: That;s still no excuse to make us all wait...

SKT: Dammit didn't tell you not to come out yet?!

???: Yes but I take orders from no one.

Itachi: can we start now?

SKT: Fine, fine You eye stealing Bastard!

Itachi: The Shigami owns nothing.

SKT: THAT'S SHINIGAMI KING TOBI BITCH!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Just Friends?**

"And that's how we know each other so well." Said Hinatan with a smile, taking another sip of tea, as Karin and Sakura looked at her in awe over what they were just told.

"You never said you had a boyfriend from another village like how Shikamaru has Temari-san!" yelled Karin standing up in her seat wide eyed with her glasses at the bridge of her nose.

Hinata slightly raised an eyebrow. "W-what do you mean?" she asked clearly confused as to what they meant.

"Oh common Hinata" Sakura said rolling her eyes as she took the last bite of her dango. "The way you looked at each other…"

"That girlish scream." Added Karin.

"Plus don't forget the hug!" concluded Sakura with a smirk.

"I-it's not like that!" Hinata said quickly as she stood up and paid for her meal. "We don't see each other in that way at all." she finished as she took Sarutobi jr. and left.

"You think we went too far?" Asked Sakura giving Karin a worried look.

"How am I supposed to know? You don't see me squealing and glomping Suigetsu."

"You did it to Sasuke several years ago as I recall" Sakura smirked at the red head mischievously.

"Bitch…" muttered Karin darkly as she to left going in the opposite direction of the laughing Sakura, going to find Suigetsu.

* * *

"Man this stinks." Complained Tsunade as she stamped another paper and handed it to Shizune. 

"I told you that you should have gone through the guests applications sooner Tsunade-sama." Scolded the younger medic with a smile. "It could be worse. You could have had more to deal with like Garra-sama."

"Can't I at least have some sake?" Tsunade begged sticking out her lower lip.

"No Tsunade-sama you-" Shizune was interrupted as a woman came bursting through the office doors.

"Tsuande-sama! Tsuande-sama!" she yelled waiving a parchment in the air.

"What is it Yoko?" demanded 'Tsunade putting her stamp down and standing up from her desk.

"It's an emergency message from the two ANBU teams you sent on the mission a week ago!" she finished breathless handing her the parchment.

Taking the paper from her hand Tsunade read the message once then a second time. With a solemn look, she first turned to Yoko.

"Yoko, I want you to return to the hawk station with Shizune sending a message as soon as possible stating we'll be sending a team ASAP." Nodding Yoko made her way out of the office shakily closing the door as Shizune lead the way. Walking back to her desk, Tsunade pressed a button on the intercom.

"SUIGETSU!!!!" she roared. After what seemed like only a minute, Suigetsu came bursting into the room.

"YES HOKAGE-SAMA!?" He yelled saluting while trying to balance an arm full of scrolls.

Marching back to her desk, Tsunade turned to face the window. "I want you to get a novice under you to take over your task. I then want you to find Your team mates and team seven." She said with her back turned towards the water nin.

"Yes ma'am!" he called heading for the exit.

"And Suigetsu?"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Look for Naruto last" she ordered before pulling out a bottle of sake from her drawer and taking a swig of it. "I don't need the extra headache."

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

* * *

"They're wrong." Hinata said more to herself than Sarutobi Jr. "_I see Kai-kun as only a friend_." She thought to herself as the child in her arms tugged at her hair laughing. "You think the others are wrong to don't you Sarutobi-kun?" 

"Hey Hinata!" A voice shouted out. Turning around Hinata brightened instantly at seeing Naruto and Kai walk up towards her.

"Kai-kun N-naruto-kun" she called running towards them. "What a-are you still doing here didn't you find a hotel to stay at yet Kai-kun?" she questioned looking at the bags at Kai's feet. Letting out a snort Kai gave a small shrug.

"Well Hinata-chan" Naruto's eye twitched at the "chan". "Naruto-san and I were looking for a place for me to stay but all the rooms are full." He finished shoulders slumping forward in despair.

"Oh I see." Hinata whispered sad at the notion of what Kai just told her. But Hinata suddenly brightened up again. "You can stay at the Compound! I'm sure father wouldn't mind he would love you to! And You and Neji-niisan can catch up." she suggested happily, oblivious to Naruto's appalled look.

"Oh thank you Hinata-chan! What did I do to deserve a beautiful smart and charming friend like you!?"

"How about being a total ass?" Naruto hissed to himself. _"And a fucking flirt!"_

"Come again?" Asked Kai with a smile turning to Naruto.

"I said "All you did was being a good friend in return!" Chuckled Naruto nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well should we go then?" asked Kai as he picked up his bags. As the two boys started to follow the Hyuuga with a child in her arms (A/N: remember Sarutobi Jr. in case you forgot.) a voice called after them.

OI, NARUTO!" turning, the trio turned to see Suigetsu chase after them.

"  
What's up water boy?' Asked Naruto with an eye brow lifted.

"Tsunade-sama- wants-to- see-you-and the-rest of –team 7- and -hebi." He said between puffs of breath. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Naruto tunred to Kai and Hinata.

"I'll see you guys latter." He said more to Hinata than Kai.

"B-bye Naruto-kun!"

"Bye Naruto-san make sure to take care of your fuzzy pet!" he called before leaving behind Hinata.

"You have a pet since when?" asked Suigetsu turning to face Naruto.

"I don't. What the hell is he talking about. The two boys stared off at the retreating form of the female Hyuuga and the cloud nin for some time. "Uh don't we need to see baachan?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah!" said Suigetsu giving Naruto a toothy grin before leading the way.

Tsunade sat impatiently in her chair tapping lightly on the piece of parchment on her desk, while under the gaze of nervous gaze of Sakura and Karin and the impassive one of Sasuke, Sai, and Juugo. Shizune was standing by her side nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot all the while clutching Tonton to her chest.

"What was so important that you needed to call all us Tsunade-sama?" asked Juugo politely taking a seat in one of the chairs next to Sasuke.

"You'll know as soon as Naruto and Suigetsu get their asses here." Said Tsunade calmly despite her growing frustration.

"Of course." Nodded Juugo not wanting to upset the powerful woman. Just as Juugo was about to speak again. The door opened revealing Naruto and Suigetsu.

"What's this about Tsunade-baachan? Asked Naruto as Juugo closed the door behind them."

"This has to do with the mission Kakashi and the others were sent on a week ago." She said letting the "baachan" comment slid until next time.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"I've just received word that the two ANBU squads sent to- to check out an area have been ambushed."

Everyone either had on a shocked look , was trying to hide it or wasn't surprised as was the case of Sai. "B-by who Tsuande-sama?" asked Sakura alarm apparent in her voice.

"We don't know but we know that they were quite powerful. Kakashi wrote saying he had to use Mangekyou Sharingan just so they could escape so you can imagine he's in the very least is in a critical state. The last time he used it he was in the hospital for two weeks." She finished letting the words sink in.

"Who are you sending to retrieve them?" asked Karin biting her thumb nail nervously.

"I've sent another ANBU team to finish their mission. In three weeks time both your teams team eight, ten and team Gai will be accompanying you on the mission."

"Wait a minute what about their guest?" demanded Naruto.

"As part of the exchange all shinobi from other hidden are to act as part of the village they are staying in. You'll find out which one's will be coming or not." She finished. "You all may go now, see you at the ceremony."

Everyone stood and exited from the room. Everyone except Naruto. "Naruto are you coming?' asked Sakura as Sasuke walked past her with Juugo following behind.

"I'll be there in a minute Sasukra-chan!" he answered with a smirk. Returning the smile Sakura closed the door behind her. Naruto then turned back to Tsunade while Shizune and Tonton went unnoticed. They both locked gazes for what seemed like an hour before Tsunade broke the uneasy silence. "I suppose your wondering why I'm having you wait a week before leaving." She asked weakly taking out a bottle of sake.

"Yeah that's part of why I'm still here." Naruto said calmly to the surprise of both Shizune and Tsunade even Tonton was surprised. What ever happened to the boy that would just go and start making demands?

"You know the rule the council made me enforce for you ever since Akatsuki started making more apparent moves".

"Always have the Kyuubi no Jinchuriki to a four man or more squad." He said making Tsunade and Shizune wince. "Captain Yamato and or Kakashi former ANBU captain must always be present when the Kyuubi no Jinchuriki is going out on missions." He finished calmly.

"That's not exactly what I meant but the point is because neither one of them is present. I sent word for Jiraiya.

"So Ero-sennin is going to lead us?

"Yeah you could say that." Smiled Tsunade grimly.

"I would still like to know what you're trying to hide from me Tsunade-baachan. You and Ero-sennin stop talking whenever I enter a room and I'm not as stupid as I look. Can you tell me what's going on? Does this mission have anything to do with me?"

Sighing Tsunade looked up at Naruto from her seat. "Naruto look I can't tell you now but I promise you'll uinderstand when the time is right." She finished giving him an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he said heading for the exit. "But there's just one thing that bothers me."

"What" she asked picking up a file from her desk.

"Kai Ruzukema"

Karin walked down the hall towards the empty hall in the direction of the lounge where she was sure to find Suigetsu. The others had already gone home or had left to their own business. All that was left was herself and Suigetsu. Opening the lounge door slowly Karin was met with darkness.

"Oi kappa where are you?!" She hissed feeling around for the light switch.

"Over here bitch!" called Suigetsu a hand appearing behind the couch. Rolling her eyes, Karin came around the couch to find her boyfriend draped across the couch with a sake bottle on the coffee table.

"I suppose you're going to drink yourself to misery just because you heard Anko-san isn't back yet." she said as more of a statement then a question.

"And what if I am?" He sighed turning away from her. Sighing Karin sat o the edge of the couch and ran her hand across his naked arm.

"Look I'm sure Anko-san is going to be fine. She's a hard person to kill afterall." She smiled. "Common let's go home." She said pulling at his arm.

"Don't want to!" he whined pulling his arm out of her grip.

Grinding her teeth, Karin raised her hand to smash his head in but had a better idea. –

Swinging in leg over his torso and turning him so that he faced her, she bent down and licked the shell of his ear. "I'll let you be on top tonight!" she whispered in a sing song voice.

Snapping his eyes open in disbelief Suietsu grabbed her jumped off the couch and jumped out the window heading in the direction of their apartment.

"SUIGETSUUUUU WHAT ABOUT THE CEREMONY???!!!"

---------

"Here we go" Hinata said as she opened the door for Kai . "It's not very big but-"

"Are you trying to mock me? Joked Kai. "This is bigger than my room back home" he laughed as Hinata sat on the bed looking around. The room was nicely decorated, and the walls seemed to be covered in ancient paintings the bed was in the center pushed against he wall and to the right and left were the drawers.

"I suppose it is big, a bit smaller than my room though." Smiled Hinata as Kai threw her a glare.

"Meanie!" he cried as he pounced on her. Laughing the two wrestled on top of the bed.

"Excuse me." The two looked up from their play time to see Hanabi looking away red in the face. "If the both of you aren't too busy, father wanted me to remind you of the family dinner after the ceremony." She finished mumbling something to herself about planning the demise of Konohamaru.

"Well I guess we should get ready then." Kai said helping Hinata to her feet. ""  
What was she talking about Konohamaru?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

Giggling softly, Hinata looked towards the door Hanabi exited. "He's the boy that likes Neechan. He never gives up in pursuing her, despite all the bruises she's given him."

"Ah."

"Well then I'll see you when you're ready." Said Hinata before closing the door.

----------

All the villagers and those visiting the village had turned in for the night having enjoyed Tsunade's speech. Naruto and Sasuke were at the Ramen stand. As Sasuke had promised he bought Naruto ramen to his heart content much to the dismay of his wallet.

"I still wonder where you put it all sometimes…" commented Sasuke as he glared at the still growing pile of ramen bowls. Naruto took one last slurp of ramen before facing Sasuke.

"I don't like it." He said simply.

"What the ramen" asked Sasuke in disbelief.

"No" said Naruto putting down his chop sticks. "I don't like the fact that baachan is hiding something from us. It's like she thinks it's for our protection."

"Or rather yours dobe." Need I remind you of the fox?" he said pointing to Naruto's stomach. "Besides it doesn't matter. We'll get our answers in three weeks time." Sasuke said before paying for the last bowl and leaving the ramen stand.

"_An there's something about that Kai…" _Naruto hissed mentally as he headed for his apartment.

"**Gods not him again" **groaned Kyuubi covering his head with a paw.

"_What? You know there's something wrong with him the way he always smiling. And How he's so friendly with Hinata-chan." _He replied walking up a flight of stairs.

"**Kit did it ever occur to you that you may be jealous of the fact that you have a rival in love? **Yawned the large fox scratching at the cage wall with a nail. **"I mean it took you long enough but your finally noticing the Hyuuga female…" **

Kyuubi that's stupid. I see her as only a friend and comrade." Said out loud opening his apartment door and closing it behind him.

"**Only a friend?" **smiled the fox dangerously.

"Yeah that's right I only see her as a-GAAH!" Poor Naruto's words were interrupted as The great Kyuubi master of illusions sent a mental image of a naked Hinata in only a red silk robe directly into his head knocking him out completely due to the massive nose bleed.

"**Sleep tight Kit." **Howled Kyuubi rattling his cage with the booming laughter he caused.

-----------

_Naruto was walking through darkness. Looking around him Naruto couldn't see anything in front, to the side or behind him._

"_Hello, is someone here?" He called trying not to Show his uneasiness. "Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, Sasuke, Sakura-chan? He called again. Naruto quickly turned to his left having seen someone in the corner of his eye. "Wait! He called._

_Naruto started running after the person wanting to get some answers as to where the hell he was. "Wait I want to ask you something. He called._

_Having run for what seemed like hours the person finally stopped with their back still turned towards Naruto. "Remember…" called a man's voice._

"_What?"_

"_Remember who you are!" the man hissed swinging his arm back. Naruto gasped as he felt a cold piercing in his chest…_

Snapping open his eyes Naruto gasping for breath as he clawed at his chest feeling for a wound. "No wound" he whispered closing his eyes in relief. As he fell back only to meet the hard floor. "Why the hell am I on the ground he yawned before heading for the bathroom.

-------

**2 weeks till the big mission**

All of the teams had been informed of their role in the upcoming mission. Everyone agreed that they would spend the remaining time until Jiraiya was able to return getting to know each other better. Naruto had recovered from the dream incident he had a week ago. Currently he finished training with Konohamaru in teaching him the first step of learning rasengan. Konohamru wasn't making much process but he couldn't blame him it did take the Yondaime and Ero-sennin three years afterall.

"Hey Neesan?" said Konohamaru finishing his first bowl of ramen while Naruto was still on his third.

"Hmm" Naruto said through a mouth full of ramen.

"Do you hate That Kai guy that's stating at Hanabi-chan's house?" he asked bluntly causing Naruto to choke on his ramen.

"W-what would give you that idea?!" he hissed taking a sip of water Mr. Ichiraku passed him.

"Nothing at all it's just that he's coming this way." He said pointing behind Naruto with his chopsticks as he hastily grabbed his next bowl of ramen. Mr Ichiraku and his daughter quickly got back to making ramen and cleaning up.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said as calmly as possible not wanting to prove Konohamaru right. "Where's Hinata? He asked noticing Kai was walking by himself.

"  
Oh hello Naruto-san I just came by for a bite. Hinata-chan would have joined me, but sadly she has a meeting with her father about something before we all leave."

"I see…" Naruto said slowly as he retuned to his ramen and Kai took a seat next to Konohamaru.

"I'll take the usual Ichiraku-san!"

"The usual?" Naruto said lifting an eyebrow as he clenched his chopsticks.

"Why yes ever since Konohamaru-kun directed me to this fine establishment I've been coming for lunch usually with Hinata-chan." Kai failed to ignore the death glare Naruto had thrown in the direction of Konoharu and the nervous look the boy was sporting.

"_NOOO!"_Naruto mentally screamed. _"First the bastard insults me, he gets all cozy with HInata-chan and now he's intruded on my sacred place?! Konohmaru I'll kill you for this!_" Naruto put his now broken chopsticks down and stood to leave.

"You finished Naruto'kun?" asked Ayame as Konohamaru also stood but more slowly.

"I b-better be off t-then I –I have to see Hanabi-chan about something!" stuttered Konohamaru walking in the opposite direction of Naruto.

"Oh no you don't we have to finish trainin!" Naruto said with a twisted glint in his eye as he grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf.

"But you saidwe were done with rasengan! He squeaked face turning white.

"Who said anything about rasengan? We're going to train with Bushy brow and Takami." He said dragging the struggling Sarutobi.

'NARUTO-NIISAN YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME HEEELLLLPPPP! HAANABIIII-CHAAAAAN.

Meanwhile in the Hyuuga compound Neji paused from his training Hanabi. "Hanabi-sama did you hear something?" he asked turning his head in the direction of the voice.

"Just the wind Neji-niisan." She said deactivating her Byakugan. "Just the wind" she said with a smile sensing the horrors that were to come.

* * *

SKT: There you go another chapter. Now you can let me live another. 

Hannibal: Not for long...

SKT: Hannibal the hell you doing here?!

Hannibal: Just came to tell you Naruto's gonna kill you for this chapter.

SKT: Grabs laptop RUN YOU FOOLS!

Hannibal: Read and review...


	9. Chapter 9: Father's Farwell

SKT: Yeah... Would it help lessen your anger if I said I'm sorry for not updating.

Shino: I doubt it...

SKT: Just say the disclaimer... dodges kunai thrown by angry fan

Shino: The ninja wannabe owns nothing.

Kiba: Harsh...

* * *

**Chapter 9: Father's Farwell  
**

Only a week was left until the chosen teams had to depart form the village and Jiraiya was still no where to be found much to the annoyance of Tsunade.

"God where the hell is that bastard when you need him?" She snarled taking a swig of her sake. "He's around when I'm in the bath house but If a call him for a crucial mission he splits!" she hissed slamming the bottle on the table.

"Am I really all that bad Tsuande?" A voice chuckled from behind. Gasping Tsunade spun around to see the white haired sage himself sitting on the window ledge looking at the villagers below with a nonchalant expression.

"Don't do that you asshole!" yelled Tsuande clutching at her chest as she jumped out her armchair. "You nearly made me pop out of my shirt!"

"I'm terribly sorry Tsunade. Jiraiya sad half joking and half serious while trying not to laugh unless he wanted to be pummeled to death. "I heard you had an important mission requiring a sannin for a team leader?" he joked spinning Tsunade around to face the front of her desk before sitting in a chair.

Jiraiya looked out the office window to see Maiko and Shino watch Keiko, Kiba fight while Akamaru and Keiko's cat Kisha watched on in amusement. It seems like everyone is getting along just fine." He smiled warmly.

"Not exactly." Answered Tsunade rubbing the back of her tiredly.

"Oh?"

"The brat's been insisting that there is something fishy about Hinata Hyuuga's Guest Kai." She said pulling a file from her drawer and tossing it to Jiraiya casually. "Kai Ruzukema, Chunnin from the Hidden cloud village. Younger brother to the Raikage. Graduated at the top of his class and as of this day is still loyal to his village. I swear the guys a perfect shinobi. I see no reason for Naruto to- The hell are you laughing for Bastard?!" Jiraiya was clutching as his side with one arm and covered his face with the folder using his other hand.

"D-did you say he's staying w-with t-the H-Hyuuga Heiress?" asked Jiraiya still trying not to laugh/

"Yes." Said Tsunade through gritted teeth, her knuckles turning white from restraining herself from pounding the toad to oblivion.

"And our Naruto finds him suspicious?!" Howled Jiraiya finally bursting in a fit of laughter. "God this is rich I have to write about this when this is all good and done!"

"Mind telling me what's God damn funny **Jiraiya**?" she asked adding venom to his name when she spoke.

"Can't you see Tsunade? The kid's just jealous." He said clearing his throat.

Tsunade's eyes slightly at the realization as to what Jiraiya was getting at. "Oh." She said simply with a slight chuckle. "And here I thought he-"

"Tsuande." Jiraiya called for her attention. Somehow it was stern yet soft. Maybe it had to do with the way he was staring at her seriously. "Does he really have to go?" he asked referring to Naruto despite knowing the answer.

Tsuande looked away from him out the window as if ashamed of herself for laughing just a few seconds ago. "You know he has to, the truth has been kept fro him long enough." she whispered standing up and walking towards the window. She looked down to see Sasuke and Sai walk into a nearby store

"It'll tear him apart if he goes through with! He'll loose his identity he'll hate us and even this village!" explained Jiraiya exasperated now standing also.

"And what would you suggest we do then let him stay safe in Konoha kept safe by lies and then when he becomes Hokage whose life is a lie?!" she yelled whipping around to face him. Tears were now threatening to fall from her face. "We owe him that much Jiraiya." She said more to herself than him as he came closer.

"I know." He sighed enveloping her in a comforting hug.

* * *

Naruto was looking at the crater several yards in front of him. _"Almost" _He thought triumphantly_ "Almost got it!" _ For the past hour, Naruto had been spending the last of the days until the mission trying to perfect any and every he could remember performing since joining the academy. All that was left was the Rasenshuriken.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! **(Shadow Clone Jutsu) several dozen Naruto's all with the same determined look appeared in a huge puff of smoke. "Alright guy's let's get it right this time!" The real Naruto shouted as the clones cheered. Several clones got into place and started to form the basic rasengan. Several more applied the wind element while the last two maintained it all.

"It's going well" one clone said as a bead of sweat ran down his head. "But I hardly doubt someone like Akatsuki is going to give us the time to maintain it." Another said who was in charge of the wind.

"Besides didn't I tell you not to use that jutsu?' an annoyed voice asked. The clones having lost their focus at the sudden intrusion lost it and released the rasenshuriken accidentally destroying themselves and creating a large crater. The real Narto turned around to see a none to pleased Sakura leaning against a tree a vein clearly visible on her forehead.

"S-sakura-c-ch-chan!" Squeaked Naruto turning white as a sheet. "I-I w-was just um.."

"Pushing your self to far." Came a second voice. Coming from behind the tree was Sai smiling as usual along With Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu in tow.

"What's going on?" Asked Naruto puzzled and annoyed that his comrades were interrupting his training. He was so close to mastering rasenshuriken, so damn close!

"Jiaiya-sama's here." Sakura said still with the same annoyed look and her arms no crossed. "Were leaving tomorrow…"

* * *

Hinata had finished arranging her pack and was now in the process of checking everything a second time to make sure she didn't forget a thing. "Kunai, shuriken, scrolls…" she said to herself, not taking notice of Kai entering her room and sitting at the foot of the bed.

"It's funny." Said Kai out loud catching Hinata's attention. "My first time in Konoha and I'm already getting a big mission not the mention my feeling that Naruto-san detest me." He joked smiling,

"What do you mean Kai-kun?" asked Hinata puzzled. She couldn't recall a single time in which Naruto showed any sign of hating Kai.

"Ah, nothing, just a feeling that's all." He said before playfully sticking is tongue out and walking out of the room. Hinata stood there for a minute pondering just how these last couple of weeks affected her. Sure she wasn't paying as much attention to Naruto as she usually did but that was only because Kai was here visiting. "_Is it possible that I..?_" Shaking her head slightly Hinata went back to her packing.

"Hinata-sama." A voice called.

Hinata turned around to see Neji looking at her with his pack slung across his shoulder. He wore a look on his face that was a mixture of seriousness and anxiety. "Yes Niisan?" asked Hinata standing up slowly.

"Hiashi-sama would like to see you before your finished with your packing." Said Neji as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Hinata furrowing her brow. Neji turned to face her slowly with the smallest clue of a grimace.

"I promised Gai that our team and Takami-san would train together before we have to leave him. He's completely broken up over the fact that he won't be with his star pupil for this mission. Takami-san has had to repeatedly tell him that she'll keep an eye on him the _entire_ time." He said with a knowing smirk before leaving. Standing up with a quiet sigh Hinata left her pack in her room and headed towards her fathers office.

"Enter." Said Hiashi before placing his tea on his desk again. Hinata slowly opened the office door entering the large room again and closed it as slowly as she had opened it. Hiashi wasn't looking at her but was focusing on finishing his writing. The silence continued for another moment or two bring more uneasiness to Hinata "I've been informed that Jiraiya-sama has returned." Hiashi said as more of a statement than a question.

"This is true father." Hinata said choosing her words carefully.

"And you will be traveling with Uzumaki?" Again this was a statement. Hinata looked downwards all the while trying to fight the blush that was creeping onto her face.

"Y-yes" she stuttered, cursing herself for stuttering in front of her father. "I will be working together with N-naruto. She said taking all her focus not to say add the suffix to his name, which had become so accustomed for her.

"I only need tell you to be weary of the actions of him and the Sannin Jiraiya-sama. He said standing up from his seat slowly heading towards a drawer.

Hinata was taken aback by her fathers comment. Just what did he mean by be weary of Naruto-kun. Was there something he knew that he felt she shouldn't know but discover? "I do have something to give you though." Hiashi said with a slight smile on his usually stone features further surprising Hinata. Hiashi walked towards Hinata.

"Turn around Hinata." He said one of his hands raised clenched. Doing as she was told, Hinata turned facing the office door. She felt a coldness along the lone of her neck and her a small _"click"_ of something locking in place from behind her neck. Hinata looked down to see a golden necklace on a silver chain around her neck. Hinata turned once more to face Hiashi who was watching her with a look of happiness and curiosity. "It belonged to my Great grandmother," He said. "I knew that one day you would be ready to wear it."

"W-what's it for father?" Hinata asked puzzled as to why something so priceless would be put in her care.

"Think of it as a good luck charm and as my way of saying how proud I am of my young heiress." He chuckled as Hinata dove into his arms for a hug tears in her eyes.

* * *

W-what do you mean tomorrow?!" Demanded Naruto dumbstruck that the damn Ero-sennin was now here when he wasn't even ready yet. He had much to do left and he still had work to do with Konohamaru and was only half way done packing his Kunai shuriken, scrolls, and such. And he still had a bad feeling of something was going on. Picking up his stuff Naruto ran towards the forest exit.

"Where you going?!" called Jugugo as Naruto ran past them.

"I HAVE TO GO TALK TO KONOHAMARU!!" He yelled back jumping the fence heading in search of his surrogate brother.

By 2, Naruto finally found Konohamaru sitting on a park bench by himself. Smiling inwardly, Naruto came up with something.

Sighing Konohamaru tossed a pebble into the pond several yards in front of him with one hand the other played with several rocks tossing them up and down. "Women he sighed tossing another rock nearly striking a poor duck."

"That wasn't very nice of you…" A voice called out jokingly. Konohamaru turned about to say a snide comeback when he saw it was Hanabi who had spoken to him.

"H-hanabi-c-chan!" Konohamaru chocked out standing up suddenly letting the pebbles drop from his hand as if to cover his wrong doings. "I was just uh..." Konohamru was at a lost for words never before had he been caught off guard by Hanabi. It was usually he who would seek her out.

"I just wanted to tell you something." She said quietly walking slowly towards Konohamaru making him even more nervous as he backed up until there was only half a foot of space of room between them.

"W-what is it?" Konohamaru asked wondering where all the cockiness he held around Hanabi went.

"What I wanted to tell you was- GOTCHA!!" she yelled in a poof of smoke. Hanabi disappeared only to be replaced by Naruto laughing his head off.

"Dammit Niisan!" snarled Konohamru pointing an accusing finger at Naruto despite the twitch of a smile on his lips.

"Much to learn you still have my young apprentice…" Naruto said in a dark monotonous voice mimicking a movie he saw recently. (A:N Star wars anyone?)

"Your such a jerk sometimes." Konohamru mumbled as he sat back down on the bench looking up towards the sky.

Having had his laugh, Naruto sat next tot the boy. "Sorry I just couldn't resist seeing the look on your face besides I wanted to say bye before I head out. He said his features changing from happiness to sadness al to quickly for his liking.

"So it's true then," Konohamru, said more to himself than Naruto. "You really are leaving a week ahead of schedule. Well that sucks" he said with a slight hiss.

"You're taking this better than I expected." Naruto commented letting out a low whistle. "I half expected you to call to a lie ass you won't finish teaching you rasengan." He chuckled. He stopped the minute he saw Konohamaru's smile.

"Oh I'm mad alright," laughed the boy standing up. "That's why for every week you're gone you have to buy me a bowl of ramen. Sounds fair don't you think?" Naruto merely looked at him as if he announced he was the true leader of Akatsuki.

"And if I refuse?" demanded Naruto standing also so he could look down upon the younger boy.

"I'll tell Baachan it was you who spied on the girls bathing last moth." He said innocently.

Naruto merely flexed his jaw back and forth astounded by Konohamaru's astounding abilities to black mail." Sitting on the bench Naruto pulled out a pencil and scroll and started writing furiously. Several minutes latter Naruto put his pencil away and rolled up the scroll before handing it to Konohamaru. "How about this. In this scroll are all the directions you'll need in order to form rasengan. I've even left a few tips and a note to Baachan to have someone help you with taking Rasengan as far as you can. 'll throw in 34 bowls of free ramen on me" H e said with a smile.

"What's the catch?" Konohamaru said eyes narrowed.

Naruto's smile grew even wider. "Forget about that little incident, and your little demand. And how about to spice it up you have to…" Naruto came closer to Konohamaru whispering into his ear for a minute for two.

"Your as perverted as Ero-sennin!" yelled Konohamaru pulling away from Naruto before snatching the scroll out of his hand and heading home. "How could I do that!?" He questioned running home hiding the smile of delight Naruto knew he had on his face.

Meanwhile back at the Hyuuga compound, Hanabi let out an enormous sneeze.

"Is everything o.k. Hanabi-san?" Kai asked peeking from around the door way.

"No," Hanabi said "I sense a disturbance in my well being involving that Bastard!" She hissed, her voice full of venom, as she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket.

* * *

SKT: I know this isn't enough for a chapter, but I've been going through some "love problems"...

Karin: I smell a new fanfic!

Suigetsu: Her name is-

SKT: Smashes in Suigetsu's head splashing water everywhere. Please read and review!

Karin: KAPPA!


	10. Chapter 10: And We're Off!

SKT: Sorry I haven;t updated in like forever,

Pein: But SKT is now a Junior so he;s very busy. It amazing he's able to update...

SKT: Hehe..

konan: SKT: Own only the shirt on his back...

* * *

**Chapter 10: We're off!**

By morning all of the teams were ready to head out, and were currently waiting atop off the Hokage's tower waiting for further instruction, and Jiraiya who was late for one reason or another.

"This is unbelievable!" exclaimed Kiba as he leaned lazily against Akamaru. "How can Jiraiya-sama be so damn late?!" He said more so to himself then anyone else.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Suigetsu, pumping a fist into the air. "We've been waiting for the past half hour!" He yelled before taking a swig of his canteen.

"Here they go again." Groaned Shikamaru as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Wishing he had a cigarette but was saving them for the trip. "Troublesome idiots…"

"Why is it Ero-sennin's got to act like Kakashi-sensei and be so damn late?!" Naruto put in, adding fuel to the ever growing fire. ""He's always so unreliable!"

Kai bent down a little so that his mouth was next to Hinata's ear. "Do they always act like this Hinata-chan?" Kai whispered to Hinata with a chuckle. Naruto truly was an interesting person to watch. In the short time that he got to know him, he learned that his dream was to be the Hokage, and that he always keeps is promise. Yet Despite it all he still had the feeling Naruto had some sort of resentment towards him especially when they were both around Hinata.

Hinata turned to him with a confused look. "What do you mean Kai-kun?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I mean do they always get this passionate, those three?"

"Oh, you should have seen them the time they got into Tsunade-sama's secret stash of rice sake. They were found dancing half dressed on the monument" she said gesturing to the stone faces behind them, her face glowing red at the memory of seeing Naruto in his boxers. 

""Ah," He said as he processed this bit of information trying not to burst out in laughter. "I'll keep that in mind" Kai mused. "Kinda makes me wish I lived here."

"You know something else?" Naruto yelled out ignoring the groans and curses of his comrades who wanted him o just shut up. "This is just like the time he left me to pay for the Hotel bill after he left with those Hook-"

"NARUTO!" Two voices bellowed simultaneously. Everyone present looked in he direction of the voices to see an annoyed Tsunade and an enraged Jiraiya arrive on the scene.

"I swear," Jiraiya started through gritted teeth." If you say another word about what happened kid. I **will** tell the girls about your 'bath house adventures during the last trip we took" All the girls gave Naruto an amused or angry look while Hinata merely blushed.

Naruto immediately went pale and shut his mouth after mumbling a "Yes sir, sorry sir…" Suigetsu merely made a whipping sound with his mouth, while Kiba said something about being whipped like a dog. To say the lease Naruto threw the two of them hateful glares.

"Traitors…" He mumbled

"Now then," Tsunade broke in glaring at the other two misfits. "If your all done playing around it's time we got started." She said walking to the front next to Jiraiya. As I'm sure some of you are aware, we sent away two ANBU teams nearly a month ago." Tsuande paused for a moment and looked at the group in front of her. "Given the 'circumstances' they should have at least reported or returned by now. I don't need to tell you all how important it is for you to find the two teams and complete their mission. " An earlier team has been sent to help bring them back. If necessary Jiraiya may have some of you dispatched. "Am, I understood!?" she yelled so everyone could hear.

"YES HOKAGE-SAMA!" Everyone said in unison even Naruto.

"MOVE OUT!" Tsunade yelled waving her hand in a slicing pattern.

* * *

The group of Shinobi sped through the trees heading towards where the ANBU were last spotted.

"Yo Ero-sennin!" Naruto Called directly from behind said man. Jiraiya let out an annoyed groan.

_"Kid Calls Tsunade 'Hokage-sama' but what do I get? Ero-sennin that's what! I train the brat too!" "_What is it kid?" Jiraiya asked from over his shoulder.

"Where Exactly were Kakashi-sensei, Captain Yamato and the other ANBU sent?" Questioned Naruto as he jumped closer to his side. "And what exactly _is_ the mission Baachan was talking about.

"They were heading somewhere towards the West last when Tsunade gave the order," Jiraiya said nonchalantly., "And as to where were going afterwards that's a surprise Kid." He finished speeding up to put a bit of distance between himself and Naruto. _"Not yet," _The toad sage told himself. _"He can't find out the truth until we find her."_

"Surprise my ass..." hissed Naruto. As he slowed down so he was near the rest ofteam seven plus one "That damn Ero-sennin is hiding something!"

"Why make such a deal out of it Naruto?" Asked Sakura as she gave him a look before swinging of a branch and jumping to the next one. It's not like he's leading us to danger. She reasoned thoughtfully _"Is he?" _she mentally asked herself. **"The old shit better not! **Screamed inner Sakura.

"Yeah well that may be the case but I still don't like it!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"Don't you usually get a briefing _before _the mission?" Kai called from behind. "Back home my Bro has our shinobi informed of what to expect." He said referring to the Raikage.

"You have a point Sparky" commented Suigetsu. "This whole things a bit fish-"

"Can it." Said Sasuke suddenly. "I don't want to hear another fish or water joke from you this entire trip." He growled.

"yes your Highness…"

* * *

"Tsuande-hime."

Tsunade looked up from her work, unhappy to find Danzou standing at her office door way. What is it. Danzou? She asked keeping her wits about her. "As you can see I'm quite busy. Being Hokage and all But you wouldn't know would you?" she asked folding her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"No I suppose not." Danzou mused ignoring the snide remark that was thrown his way. "I came her to discuss with you your choice of shinobi for this mission."

Tsunade swiftly came from across her desk so that she was in front of it. "what the hell do you want? Sai is already apart of their group. He's been apart of team 7 as a fifth member for several years since-"

"Since Uchiha Sasuke came back to the village. Yet we, or rather you allow the traitor to still go on missions after nearly a year!" Dazou exclaimed hitting his cane against the floor for emphasis. Not to mention the Kuu-

"His-name-is Naruto." Tsunade snarled clenching her fist. If she struck the old bastard she was sure to be in trouble with the council. "what about him."

"Not only have you allowed him on a long term mission but with people who don't know what he is. "

"The only ones who don't know he's a Jinchuriki are the ones not from Konoha excluding Temari. If they find out Jiraiya will deal with it."

"And Hyuuga heiress Hinata-sama." Danzou said as a matter of fact as he turned to leave. "I must say I'm surprised she's the only one in his group of comrades who doesn't know."

Tsunade went back to her desk opening a drawer. "She's a special girl who has always looked up to him. If she finds out I know nothing will change about how she feels."

"Your sensei should have let me take him under ROOT when he was young…" Danzou whispered as he left the room.

_"Why, so you could use him against the village?" _She thought bitterly as she pulled out a container of Sake.

* * *

As the group made their way they failed to notice the two shapes that were watching them.

"They seem to be quite a cheerful bunch don't you think Zetsu-san?! Tobi asked gleefully.

**"Yeah," **The black half said. **"Just like you and Deidara used to… opps" **Zetsu turned to see Tobi start to sniffle and shake.

_"Nice one moron make the kid cry.." _The White half said slaping a heand to his head in frustration.

"S-S-S-SEMPAI!!" Tobi wailed as he put his hand on the tree trunk for support while his knees came crashing down to the branch. "Y-you were the best Sempai in the whole world, and then you just had to leave me Sempai why!!" He moaned! " I should have respected you more! I shouldn't have talked back but I did and now your gone!"

**"Let's get out of here and finish our job you fool!" **The black portion of Zetsu hissed as he sunk into the tree, while Tobi disappeared but not before one final sob and blaming him self for what happened to the bomber nin.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Lee asked as he looked around puzzled. "I could have sworn I head the un-youthful moans of a person mourning his lost."

"It was probably just some unfortunate traveler that was robbed." Inquired Chouji.

"Or," started Shikamaru, "It's probably Akatsuki."

"What makes you think that?" asked Temari.

Shikamaru turned to face the older woman. "Think about it Temari. As troublesome as it seems they've been to quite the past few years. They haven't been this inactive since Naruto went on his trip with Jiraiya-Sama." Everyone mused over Shikamaru's words none wanting to admit he was right.

"Exactly what does Akatsuki haveto do with Naruto-kun?" Takami asked innocently turning to face Lee.

Lee and the other immediately paled, Shikamaru was cursing his big mouth. "Umm you see…" For once Lee had nothing to say. "Naruto-kun has-"

"Oi look alive kiddies!" Jiraiya called all the way from the front as the group made their way to the Forest clearing thankful for the distraction.

The group stopped at the edge of the forest coming face to face with ruin.

"The hell happened here?" Naruto questioned. "I thought this was the village before the temple. Where is everyone Ero-sennin?"

"It seems as if every things been destroyed days ago but it's still burning." Sai said thoughtfully noticing the smoke.

"We can see that moron," Naruto snapped "but what the hell could still be burning?!" He demanded waving a finger at the damage

Jiraiya ignored the question and walked towards one of the burned down store. Bending down he let out a low hiss. This building like all the rest was burning black flames. "Ameratsu." He said loud enough for everyone to hear him. "Sasuke just how long do you suppose the flames of Ameratsu lasts?" The sannin asked standing up and taking out a scroll to seal the fire.

"I'd say it's been about eight or nine days. Itachi must be far gone by now."

Jiraiya nodded and turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "You two stay here. The rest of you scout the village for survivors. Everyone get together with your teams and search for survivors. Meet at that tower in an hour." Jiraiya said pointing to the large watch tower which seemed to be coming from the other side of the village. As Everyone left, Jiraiya turned back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yo Ero-sennin what is this all about?" Naruto demanded. "First you tell us that Kakashi-Sensei, Captain Yamato and the others needed our help. Now Akatsuki attacks. What the hell aren't you telling us?" Both Naruto and Sasuuke eyed the older man carefully.

Taking a deep breath Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck as he looked the two in the eyes. Naruto first then Sasuke. "We got a report a couple of weeks before the exchange that Itachi and Kisame were heading this way."

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!" Nauto yelled furiously wide eyed.

"Keep it down!" Jiraiya hissed putting a finger to his mouth for emphasis. "I'm not supposed to tell you and the other's until after we've found the missing ANBU."

"Then why tell us." Sasuke asked annoyance apparent on his face. "Why go through the trouble of not informing the rest of the group?"

"Because," Jiraiya said. " remember the Akatsuki is after Kyuubi and your brother is after your eyes..."

* * *

"Why do you think Jiraiya-sama wanted to talk to those two alone?" Sakura wondered out loud as she lifted a boulder over her head, but finding nothing. She and Sai had decided to join team eight in their search for survivors. "I mean what does he have to say that we don't need to know?"

"Maybe he has a secret task for them?" Suggested Sai as he and Shino lifted a pillar.

Kiba turned to face the other's an idea at hand "Or maybe it has to deal the Sharingan and Ky-" Kiba never got the chance to finish his sentence as Akamaru bit his hand and Sakura mashed her foot into his. "Sonofamotherfucking…"

"Kiba," Sakura said all too sweetly. "You know Naruto hates us talking about _that_ behind his back." She said grinding her foot harder to make a point.

"S-sorry!" whimpered Kiba as he sat to nurse his wounded hand and battered foot.

Kai, Hinata, Keiko, Kisha, and Maiko all turned to face Sakura. "What do you mean by _that_? Sakura- san?" Hinata asked timidly. "Naruto-kun is usually so healthy."

_"Shit…" _Was what Sakura was thinking. _"Naruto will be pissed with me if I tell her and then I'll never be able to get those two together!" _Sakura was quickly thinking of what to say when inner Sakura came to the rescue. **"Lie! One white lie won't hurt. It'll bring them together!" **"Umm you see Hinata-chan the thing is Naruto has a health condition and it usually wears him out if he over exerts himself so please guys promise you won't tell him I told you because he'll be really pissed!!" She practically screamed breathless.

"But what did Kiba-kun mean by Ky-"

"Umm he meabtto say Kioryosis." Sakura lied.

"That would make sense. Keiko said as Kisha mewed in agreement.

"We better head for the tower." Shino said as everyone followed behind. Sighing in relief that her lie actually worked Sakura started to walk until a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Sakura-san" Turning Sakura looked to see it was Kai who had grabbed her. She turned to fully face him.

"Yes kai-kun?" Sakura asked smiling.

"It's no good to lie." He said walking past her. "Even heard of Karma??"

"What do you mean by that!?" She demanded insulted a being called a liar. Personally she felt it was one of her best lies.

"How can someone _special _like him have a health condition? People like Naruto-san aren't normal Sakura-san." He said in a deathly serious voice that dared him to challenge him.

"He just does o.k." Sakura said defensively. "You forget Kai-kun I'm a medic-nin. I make it my job to know these things." She finished before walking away.

**"Cute…"**

* * *

An hour latter everyone met under the tower ready to discuss what they had discovered and what to do next in terms of the mission.

"Well," Jiraiya started. "I think it's safe to say that Akatsuki is long gone by now. This is both good and bad…"

Everyone looked at Jiraiya with confusion as to what he meant by the bad of their current situation. After a moment or two of silence. It was Naruto who decided to voice is concerns, or rather shout them out. "Eh, Ero-sennin what exactly do you mean by bad?"

Sighing Jiraiya rubbed his temples wit his left hand before continuing. "I mean," He said pausing so as to get everyone's attention, while at the same time regretting what he was about to say. "There is the high possibility that the others may be dead." Everyone was silent especially Team Seven.

"I wouldn't say so." A voice called startling everyone. Pulling out their weapons and getting into defensive positions, they looked for the voice. ""Oh, Believe me," the voice said again. "Your precious ANBU are alive and well. Though I can't say the same for you!" it mocked crackling in delight.

"Who's there?!" Demanded Naruto as he applied wind to his Kunai.

"Ah Uzumaki it's been a while. How's the old fox?"

Everyone looked to Naruto who wore a hard look despite the chill in his gut.

**"Wait I know that voice…" **Kyuubi murmured from Naruto's mind.

"We won't ask again!" Sasuke yelled his Katana at hand charged with chidori. "who are you!?" As if at his words a figure of Sand seemed to materialize before them. A man with a staff and the gown of a monk wearing a straw traveling hat appeared less than 100 feet in front of them.

The man lifted his had to show yellow eyes, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke, and Temari knew all to well. "A Nightmare comeback" He said throwing his hat aside and swinging his staff releasing from it a gust of wind blades.

* * *

SKT: If you know who the mystery man is please don;t say anything. Just e-mail me and I'll tell you if your right.

Suigetsu: I KNOW IT'S-!

SKT: NOOO! Bashes in Suigetsu's head BAD KAPPA!

Juugo: Read and Review...


	11. Chapter 11: Sand in the Wind

SKT: I know I have no right to ask you guys to forgive me for waiting so long for an update. I myself hate waiting for the next chapter of a good story.

Kai: But?

SKT: But you all have to understand I have lots of work and I'm really trying to find time to update!

Kiba: BULLSHI- *Silenced by punch to the face*

SKT: ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Kai: Scary....

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Sand in the Wind**

As the wind advanced upon everyone, they scattered so as to avoid being shred to bits. Some landed on buildings while other's distanced them selves from the crazed man. Naruto narrowly avoided having his head severed from his body by ducking behind some ruble.

"_H-he's…"_

"Don't remember me yet?" the man asked in a mockingly hurt tone, as he raised his staff slowly above his head. "How can you not Uzumaki? I mean, you only just sent a giant frog on me in the guise of a fox! Your fox I might add" Naruto could hear Kyuubi curse within his head. He laughed letting lose another blat in the direction of Jiraiya. "Not to mention your pet cut clean through my arm with a big ass blade!"

"Y-you can't be?!" Naruto yelled from behind as Jiraiya signaled for Sasuke to get behind the attacker.

Sighing the wind user smacked his hand to his face in mock frustration. "Here I'll give you a hint." He said starting to twirl his staff above his head, creating a mini whirlwind in the area. "Name stars with the first two letters of shit, ending rhymes with yuo!" He laughed finding humor in his own joke. "Give up? IT'S SHUKAKU JACKASS!!!" He roared slamming his staff into the ground sending the whirlwind in Naruto's direction. There was a moment of shocked silence as everyone registered what they just heard.

The whirlwind picked Naruto up and spun him around forcefully, before slamming him hard into a tree, leaving him barely conscious.

Just as Shukaku made a move to approach him, he heard the distinct sound of birds. Turning Shukaku was able to narrowly side step Sasuke's chidori blade being thrust into where his chest was a moment ago and swiftly delivered a kick to his stomach sending him flying into a broken wall.

"SASUKE!" Naruto made his move, and jumped at the one tail making two shadow clones. In the process.

"Naruto wait!" Jiraiya called but he didn't make it in time. Turning both clones into a giant shuriken, Naruto added wind to them before throwing them at the wind Bijuu.

Thinking quickly Shukaku lifted his staff up to block the oncoming projectiles. "My, my who knew the vessel of Kyuubi-sama would be a wind element!" He said delightfully knocking them away.

Jiraiya turned to Teams Hebi, and 10 and made a shadow clone. "Follow my clone, find the ANBU and head for our next spot! We'll deal with the raccoon and meet you there!"

It was Ino who protested. "But Jiraiya-sama we-."

"I don't think so old man!" shukaku snarled smashing a fist into his own gut, about to let lose a ball of air and chakra from his mouth aimed in his direction. **"Air Bulle-" **He didn't get to finish the attack as Naruto appeared in front of him suddenly kicking upward slamming his mouth shut.

"GO!" Nauro roared turned towards the others eyes red giving them incentive to leave quickly.

Hinata stared at him a moment surprised, before noticing Shukaku getting up again. "NARUTO-KUN BEHIND YOU!" It was too late, as Shukaku swung his staff fiercely sending dozens of wind blades in Naruto's direction.

"GAH!" Naruto shouted as he was being torn to pieces by the blades sent flying into a demolished apartment complex.

Shukaku then said "**Wind blade Cylcone.**" Then the flurry of blades turned into a tornado of blades cutting at every inch of Naruto they could find before he fell crashing into a torn down cottage.

"Bastard…" Hissed Shukaku walking slowly in the direction he sent Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Screamed Sakura as she ran towards Naruto. At this rate He was sure to use Kyubi's power he had to if he was going to have a chance at winning. _"But if he goes beyond three!" _Sakura shook her head not wanting to remember what had happened almost two years ago.

"Sakura-san look out!" yelled Kai noticing that Shukaku was looking at her then disappeared suddenly into the sand.

Kai's words fell on death ear's as Sakura worked on getting Naruto out of the ruble. "Come one baka!" she said fighting back the tears.

"Scream for me little girl." A voice said full of blood lust and the promise of death. Whipping around, Sakura paled to see Shukaku had his hand raised ready to stab through her body. Time slowed as the hand seemed to slowly descend upon her.

"Stay away from her you fucking monster!" A voice roared. It was Sasuke. She never in her life had been so happy to see him kick someone in the head to protect her. Sasuke's kick sent Shukaku skidding several feet away.

"Is that all you got Uchi-" Everyone felt it and turned to the direction of where Naruto was. A Dark claw composed of chakra shout out of the ruble and flew past Sakura and Sasuke aimed towards Shukaku. He narrowly avoided it as he somersaulted back a couple feet. _"So it begins!" _The Racoon demon thought gleefully seeing Naruto burst out of the ruble covered in the first layer of the Kyuubi's cloak. (A/N: Think when you can still tell it's Naruto under the cloak.)

The hand sunk back wards returning to its master. Jiraiya looked onward counting the tails. "Damn it," he hissed " three!"

* * *

Teams Hebi and 10 looked back all noticing the rise in chakra especially Karin.

"Shit!" Juugo cursed. "It's already gotten that bad!?" Remembering what Sasuke told him and the others about Naruto and his special abilities.

"We need to go back and help them!" Temari said pulling out her fan, but the Jiraiya clone stopped her.

"No! The other's can handle it we need to get to the temple, they can deal with him!" _"At least I hope so" _he added mentally.

Temari seemed as if she was about protest, but Shikamaru put a hand up. "Jiraiya sama's right we need to help out Kakashi and the other's." Shikamaru turned to face Karin. "Karin how many tails do you suppose Naruto's on?"

Making a hand sign the tracker nin focused on the kyuubi's chakra. "Three." She said a worried look apparent on her features.

"Let's hurry up then!" the Jiraiya clone said jumping off, the others not far behind.

* * *

Hinata and the others looked on from a safe distance at the growing fight. Naruto, her beloved Naruto was fighting a demon in the form of a monk covered in an evil red charka. "Naruto-kun." She whispered repressing the tears rolling down her face.

"WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Kiba shouted as he, Akamaru and Lee were about to rush forward, but were quickly stopped by Kai who threw his hands out.

"NO!" He yelled, eyes glowing dangerously. If you get in the way you'll be ripped to shreds!

"And what do you suppose we do just stand here and let Naruto turn into a-" Kiba caught himself at that moment unsure of whether or not to say that if Naruto were to sprout the fourth tail things would go from bad to seriously fucked up. He could already tell that Hinata was borderline shell shocked. Kiba grabbed the front of Kai's jacket. "Look take my word for it." He snarled starling Hinata from her thoughts, she had never seen Kiba so angry, scared, and serious all at the same time. Never before had kiba sounded this grave... "I don't know about the monk-wanabe but we _need _to stop Naruto. So either get the fuck out of my way or help me out!" He snarled sounding more like a dig than usual. Akamauru barked while Lee simply nodded sharply a glint in his eyes.

"Kiba…" Keiko called out softly.

Grinding his teeth slightly and letting out a low hiss Kai looked from Kiba to Hinata. _"Juding from her reaction to Naruto-san, she's gonna hate the both of us after this." _Kai thought sharply.

"**Do it." **The Dark voice within his mind whispered

Breaking out of Kiba's grip Kai leaped towards the two demons as Hinata shouted his name in shock and concern.

"_Sorry Hinata-chan..." _he sadly as his eyes turned from a deep amber to an electric yellow.

* * *

Naruto crouched low to the ground a single thought going through his mind. _"kill." _He shot forward past Sasuke and Sakura, throwing all his weight and speed into Shukaku tackling him into a nearby building.

Shukaku let out a shout as he felt the air being knocked out of his lungs. "That all you got kid?!" He shouted kneeing him in the gut and spinning around so as to deliver a kick to his head sending him flying 40 yards. He then sped off after him leaving a guest of sand and wind in his wake. _"Just a little more!" _He thought gleefully. He followed Naruto's decent down into a crevice landing on a boulder as Naruto crashed into a flowing stream. He looked over his shoulder to see that Jiraiya wasn't far behinds. "What's the matter _Jinchuriki_, surely your not tired" He laughed sensing the continuous rise of hatred and charka.

"Don't call me that…" Naruto growled lowly his eyes glowing as his skin began to peel off his body, his nails grew longer, and the red cloak grew darker.

"I'm shocked, here you are at three pushing for tails and you can't even defeat me Shukaku! You'll never accomplish anything! You might as well hand your self over to the Akatsuki and let your village burn, because you're weak!" He laughed.

"SHUUTT UUUPP!!!" Naruto roared, eyes blazing as he released a huge amount of energy destroying the surrounding area. "I"LL KILL YOOOUU!!!" He roared as he started to transform.

---

"NO!" Jiraiya cursed as he landed several meters from the two.

**

* * *

**SKT: Here you go guys chapter 11. Again I'm so sorry it took this long to update, I've been so busy!

Naruto: You gotta be shittin' me...

SKT:What?

Naruto: SHUKAKU?! YOU BROUGHT FUCKING SHUKAKU INTO THE DAMN STORY?!

SKT: *Takes a sip of tea* My deara Naruto, it's gonna get a whole lot worse before it even begins to get better....

NAruto:Shit....

*Shukaku pops outta no where and does a flying kick to Naruto's head*

Naruto: GAAHHH!

Shukaku: READ AND REVIEW BITCHES!!!


End file.
